Nos premiers pas
by YvyLeeWoods
Summary: Après une fin d'année difficile, Hermione se voit obligée de retourner faire sa septième année à Poudlard. Pour quelles raisons doitelle renoncer à accompagner ses deux amis dans leur quête? Comment vatelle vivre la séparation avec eux? Que lui réserve ce
1. Un pas décisif

**Résumé :** Après une fin d'année difficile, Hermione se voit obligée de retourner faire sa septième année à Poudlard. Pour quelles raisons doit-elle renoncer à accompagner ses deux amis dans leur quête? Comment va-t-elle vivre la séparation avec eux? Que lui réserve cette ultime année?

**Note de l'auteur :  
**_Cette fiction m'est venue en même pas cinq secondes. J'étais en train de lire une énième fic sur le sujet et j'enrageais toute seul comme une imbécile devant mon écran en hurlant « c'est pas crédible, il faut que… et que… et si… alors… donc… » et j'ai réalisé que je tenais un scénario qui pouvait m'éviter de tomber dans le cliché le plus absolue, du moins je l'espère. Ca faisait un bout de temps que je me disais, soit je fais une fic humoristique cataloguant ce thème si récurent, soit je prouve que c'est possible d'en faire un sans devenir vomitif. Encore une fois, je relève le défit et je vous présente « Nos premiers pas ». Cette fiction sera un recueil de « moment » entre Drago et Hermione qui feront « leur histoire ». Je prévois pas plus de dix chapitres en tout mais surtout, j'avoue ne pas savoir quand je livrerais le prochain chapitre. Etant donné mes deux gros projets en cours, cette fic là sera une « récréation » dès que j'aurais un moment de libre. L'idée est posée, les fondations aussi… maintenant est ce que ça peut vous convaincre, voilà la question qui me travail. A très bientôt…_

_YvyLeeWoods_

**1- Un pas décisif.**

Un soleil couchant accompagnait une jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées. Le fait de voir le monde extérieur semblait lui apporter un semblant de quiétude mais l'un de ses meilleurs amis aurait tout de suite vu que cette attitude cachait une profonde détresse. Il aurait été difficile autrement vu les évènements qu'elle venait de subir du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Elle était une sorcière engagée dans un conflit dont l'adversaire venait tout juste de remporter une nouvelle bataille. En effet, après la mort du directeur de son école qui était également l'un des sorciers les plus puissants mais aussi fondateur de la résistance, le complice de son meurtrier venait de se faire acquitter avec presque les honneurs. L'avenir du monde auquel elle appartenait vivait des instants cruciaux et chaque décision prenait une importance sans précédent. Maintenant elle, Hermione Granger, avait la sienne à prendre…

La meilleure amie du survivant pouvait parfaitement se souvenir des mots exacts que celui-ci avait pu sortir lors de son discours le lendemain d'une annonce surprenante. En effet, le professeur McGonagall devenait comme prévu la directrice temporaire de Poudlard mais l'information principale restait le retour de Malefoy au château. Il était peu dire qu'au 12, square Grimmaurd, le choc fut plus que perceptible. Toutes les théories avaient été passées en revue et une chose devenait de ce fait évidente, il fallait surveiller Malefoy de très prêt.

Seulement, après avoir écouté Harry sans broncher, elle avait beau se dire que ses arguments étaient valables, s'y résoudre l'était déjà beaucoup moins. Pourtant, la réflexion mais surtout la décision qu'elle prendrait ne serait pas sans conséquences pour elle mais aussi pour Harry, Ron et tous les sorciers… tout ça à cause de lui… Drago Malefoy.

« Imagine Hermione ce qu'il pourrait faire sur place ? Il a déjà prouvé qu'il était dangereux alors sans presque aucune surveillance, il sera libre de faire bien pire que l'année dernière ! Il faut à tout prix qu'on ait un œil sur lui et il est clair que tu es la mieux placée sur tous les plans pour remplir cette mission ! Si c'était Ron qui retournait à Poudlard, devenait préfet en chef et jouait les inspecteurs, Malefoy le repèrerait même avant d'arriver au château ! Par contre si c'était toi qui retourne là-bas, ça n'étonnera personne que la sérieuse Hermione Granger veuille finir ses études et obtenir ses Aspics, soit nommée préfète en chef et passe son temps à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. En plus tu sais très bien que pour ma part, je ne peux pas y retourner… »

Là, Hermione se souvenait très bien d'ailleurs son indignation face à une tentative peu discrète d'Harry pour jouer sur ses sentiments. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer sur le fait qu'en plus de tout ça, Hermione serait sur place pour faire des recherches s'ils avaient besoin de renseignements et la bibliothèque de Poudlard était l'une des plus fournies d'Angleterre. Tout coulait de sources si Hermione n'était pas dupe d'un autre argument non avoué et elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Ron d'en être du même avis. En allant à Poudlard pour cette pseudo mission, elle restait surtout loin des lignes de fronts… Entre Malefoy et Voldemort, Ron et Harry n'avait sûrement pas dû hésiter longtemps. Même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment, elle les haïssait de la prendre pour une femme sans défense comme s'il fallait être un homme pour pouvoir se battre. Et cette donne valait pour Ginny dont Hermione avait également mission de protéger.

- Machos… murmura-t-elle à elle-même tout en regardant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Et dire que tout ça était le résultat d'un travail digne d'une campagne politique de Narcissa Malefoy en personne. Son dévouement et son acharnement pour faire en sorte d'innocenter son fils unique en faisant jouer ses relations avaient porté leurs fruits. Les Malefoy semblaient avoir le bras long et Hermione en avait maintenant la preuve. Même si Maugrey Fol'œil estimait que ça avait été trop facile, Rogue et Malefoy avaient été capturés après dix jours de cavale et le procès avait suivi rapidement. Seulement le résultat qui était probablement dû à la plaidoirie larmoyante de Narcissa en mère protectrice, soit une chose peu convaincante voire écoeurante pour les membre de l'ordre, avait fait scandale dès le lendemain matin dans la Gazette. Il en fut de même pour l'ordre du Phénix dans lequel Hermione venait tout juste d'être titularisée du fait de sa majorité. Le gros titre avait parlé d'un Drago Malefoy qui avait été conditionné par une circonstance et un parrain meurtrier. L'ancien professeur Rogue avait eu bon dos pour le coup et avait surpris tout le monde, mis à part Harry, en prenant justement tout à sa charge.

Mais, ce qui elle l'énervait encore plus, était que sans Narcissa, Poudlard n'aurait pas pu rouvrir en septembre prochain. Cette femme, qu'Hermione estimait sans scrupules, avait du poids dans les décisions du conseil d'administration de l'école. Sans son soutien, le professeur McGonagall n'aurait pas réussi à convaincre de la relative sécurité qu'offrait le château et à proposer une nouvelle rentrée scolaire. Même si l'ego de la vieille femme lui avait hurlé de refuser une telle aide, le bien de ses élèves et l'intérêt général avaient prévalu. De ce fait, elle laissa faire cette femme dont le projet lui tenait visiblement énormément à coeur. Le professeur qui était devenue maintenant directrice intérimaire le temps que le conseil trouve un autre sorcier pour prendre la place du professeur Dumbledore, avait émis l'hypothèse que Narcissa souhaitait éloigner le plus possible Drago de la guerre et de Voldemort, mais bien sûr Harry ne voyait pas du tout ça de cette manière, tout comme Ron et Hermione. McGonagall exposait que même si c'était Severus Rogue qui avait réussi à assassiner son ancien mentor, Voldemort avait confié la mission au jeune Malefoy et qu'une fois encore un membre de cette famille le décevait. Pour elle, si Voldemort mettait la main sur son ancien élève, il y avait de forte chance qu'il n'y survive pas. Mais pour le trio, Drago Malefoy, pour ne pas dire Voldemort lui-même, préparait encore un sale coup et accepter le Serpentard à Poudlard était comme mettre un loup dans une bergerie et c'était naïf de croire le contraire.

Alors quoi faire… Deux choix se proposaient maintenant à Hermione et aucun d'eux ne l'enthousiasmaient franchement. Aller à Poudlard, supporter Malefoy au quotidien jusqu'à découvrir la réelle raison de son acquittement surprenant et être mise de côté durant la guerre où ses deux meilleurs amis seraient en première ligne ou bien y aller avec eux au risque de laisser le champ libre à Malefoy et de risquer volontairement la vie de jeunes élèves qui ne sauront pas évaluer le danger qu'il représente lorsqu'ils le croiseront dans les couloirs de l'école ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait être la seule à avoir une conscience altruiste parmi le groupe ?

Ils l'avaient eu sans beaucoup de difficultés, il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse mais elle se promit de ne pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Ils le lui payeraient amèrement, ça elle en était tout aussi sûre qu'elle savait qu'elle pensait finalement à faire sa septième année à Poudlard. Et même si à l'heure actuelle, elle ne savait pas encore quand et comment, une année entière avec Malefoy allait probablement lui donner des idées. Cette expérience aurait peut-être du bon… Enfin, tout ça restait bien sûr sous la condition que Voldemort ne déclare pas la guerre ouvertement… Ce qu'elle savait peu probable…

Il était à présent vingt heures passées et l'appel de ses parents tira Hermione du songe dans lequel cette mission l'avait plongée. De toute manière, elle n'aurait à donner sa décision officielle que vers la mi-Août, soit dans un peu moins d'un mois. Pendant qu'Harry faisait un pèlerinage de ses parents avec le dernier maraudeur vivant fidèle au couple, Hermione profitait innocemment de ses parents tout en sachant que ça serait peut-être ses derniers moments avec eux. Elle se devait d'être moins sombre que ce qu'elle était en droit d'être vues les circonstances et redevenir l'adolescente de dix-sept ans pleine de vie dont les Granger avaient l'habitude de se vanter.

Seulement à table, alors que ses parents lui posaient volontairement de multiples questions sur l'aspect « jeune fille en pensionnat » alors qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement la situation via la correspondance qu'elle entretenait avec eux, le journal télévisé du soir annonçait des évènements qu'Hermione savait tout sauf « moldus ». Une famille entière avait disparue et ce n'était pas la police locale qui pourrait la retrouver. A la voir aussi distante, le père d'Hermione prit également un ton radical lorsqu'il affirma qu'il était temps pour Hermione de quitter ce monde là et de revenir vivre définitivement chez eux. Hermione écouta ensuite l'argumentation de son père mais aussi de sa mère, seulement au fond d'elle, le monde moldu et ses préoccupations ne faisaient plus partie de son quotidien et vivre sans magie, sans ses amis, sans avoir une pensée vers ce monde en crise, ça, ça lui était maintenant devenu totalement impossible.

- Je ne peux pas, papa… Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout ça n'était que mon imagination… Je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner maintenant… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de lâche et vous le savez parfaitement…  
- Et tu penses à nous ? Demanda sa mère. A notre inquiétude quotidienne ? Au fait que s'il t'arrivait malheur, on ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre ? S'écria sa mère en clouant définitivement la décision d'Hermione.

- Je ne risquerais rien puisque je retourne à Poudlard finir mes études. Mon rôle sera de leur fournir des informations… Je serais en arrière mais au moins j'aiderais…

- Ton école a été attaquée une fois, qui te dit qu'elle ne le sera pas une deuxième ! Argumenta son père.  
- Les risques, il y en a partout. Je suis une proche d'Harry et Voldemort pourrait très bien se servir de moi pour l'atteindre. En venant vivre ici, je vous mets autant en danger que moi du fait qu'on serait seuls face à eux…

Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle portait bien son surnom et ses parents capitulèrent face à cette force de caractère dont ils étaient à l'origine. Elle venait de leur promettre la plus grande prudence et de ne jamais se mettre en danger, dans la mesure du possible, de finir ses études magiques et qu'une fois la guerre finie, elle prendrait plus de temps à leur consacrer. Elle devait également leur écrire encore plus souvent pour ne pas les tenir à l'écart de sa vie, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Toutefois, Hermione se garda de leur annoncer ce qui l'attendait en septembre. Leur avouer qu'elle se devrait de surveiller aussi celui qui est à l'origine de la mort de l'ancien directeur de l'école, celui qui avait passé son temps à l'insulter à l'école, et celui dont elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler durant le procès tellement elle en avait enragé, et qu'elle allait maintenant vivre de manière « rapprochée » avec lui, ce n'était franchement envisageable et quelque part, elle ne s'en sentait pas prête. En remontant dans sa chambre ce soir là, elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et après plus d'une semaine de réflexion intense, elle envoya son accord à Harry de manière froide et distante. Oui pour Poudlard et Malefoy mais il était hors de question qu'avec ça, ils attendent d'elle un total consentement.


	2. Un pas discret

**2 – Un pas discret**

Reprendre le Poudlard express avait été une épreuve difficile pour Hermione. Le mois d'août avait été rythmé par énormément d'évènements tristes comme heureux et tout comme Ginny, le retour au quotidien incertain avait un goût fade qui refusait de s'en aller. De plus, ni Harry ni Ron, ni leurs familles respectives ne les avaient accompagnées à la gare, soit disant pour des questions de sécurité, et l'ordre leur avait demandé de n'apparaître sur le quai que quelques minutes avant le départ du train. Donc sans un mot et d'une manière des plus discrètes, elles s'étaient faufilées à l'arrière du train. Le visage triste et nostalgique, ce dernier voyage pour Hermione était loin de ressembler à celui qu'elle s'était imaginée quelques années auparavant. Privée d'amis, de famille, d'avenir sûr et d'espoir, il était très dur pour cette adolescente magiquement majeure de rester positive. Seulement, les quelques larmes qui coulaient sans autorisation sur le visage de Ginny l'obligeaient à relativiser. Il y avait pire qu'elle et son amie en était le parfait exemple. Même si elle avait officiellement bien accepté la chose, elle avait officieusement eu le cœur brisé lors de sa rupture avec Harry. En plus, celui-ci fut très distant avec elle lors de ses différentes venues au sein de la famille Weasley dont le frère aîné était devenu un loup garou incontrôlable trois jours par mois. Percy persistait dans une voie qui était à l'opposé de la sienne et de sa famille, George et Fred s'attiraient des ennuis à vouloir profiter de la situation, et pour finir, Ron, accompagnait Harry vers un destin peu rassurant pour ne pas dire une mort certaine d'après sa mère. Impuissante face à la décision que les deux hommes qu'elle aimait avaient prise, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs, elle avait dû se résoudre à se taire et à vivre avec une inquiétude constante mais surtout oppressante. Heureusement, le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait apaisé quelques tensions en offrant un peu d'insouciance à toute la famille, mais pour Hermione, ça avait été l'un des pires moments de sa vie, sentimentalement parlant.

Ron et elle se cherchaient depuis des mois pour ne pas dire des années et elle avait vraiment espéré que cet évènement provoque quelque chose entre eux. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas non plus une demande en mariage mais se serait bien contentée d'un geste tendre ou même d'une danse. Non, bien sûr, Ron avait sorti sa carte de l'idiot de service qui n'assumait pas ce que tout le monde voyait pourtant et l'avait presque évitée dès que la distance entre les deux diminuait. Naturellement, suite à cela, elle lui avait fait le reproche d'être un borgne en plus d'être borné et l'énervement fut à son comble lorsqu'elle l'entendit demander à Harry ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir, encore… Après tous les compromis qu'elle avait fait jusque là, un seul « tu vas me manquer » au lieu de « bon voyage » à la veille de son départ pour Poudlard lui aurait suffi pour ne pas le haïr comme elle pouvait le faire à l'heure actuelle. Mais là encore, la déception fut la seule chose qu'elle obtint. Ron, n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'engager avec elle, et même s'il y avait à cela de bonnes raisons qu'elles auraient pu comprendre, s'il le lui avait simplement expliqué, elle lui aurait fait la promesse d'être patiente et de l'attendre.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, Hermione se leva et embrassa Ginny sur le front sans rompre le silence sacré qui avait envahi leur compartiment depuis leur arrivée. Le faible sourire de la plus jeune des Weasley lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras une fois de plus mais elle savait aussi que Ginny refusait qu'on ait pitié d'elle, ce qui avait expliqué le fait qu'elle ne montre cet état de détresse qu'à une seule et unique personne, celle qui était devenue par la force du destin, une amie dévouée.

Pas après pas, la préfète en chef traversa les différents couloirs la menant au début du train. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans chaque compartiment si tout se passait bien et entre le stress des premières années supposées, la joie de certains de se retrouver, l'angoisse d'autres qui avaient sûrement conscience de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, Hermione comprit que cette année ne serait vraiment pas comme les autres, et pas que pour elle. L'autre constatation qu'elle put faire, c'était la quasi absence des Serpentards. Même si ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle dans d'autres circonstances, là, cela l'inquiétait. La probabilité de l'enrôlement volontaire ou forcé des absents était forte alors que certains n'auraient pas plus de quinze ans. Hermione s'imaginait déjà baguette à la main, pétrifiée, avec l'impossibilité de lancer un sort interdit sur un ennemi plus jeune qu'elle. La guerre était peut-être ce qu'elle était et Voldemort lui, ne s'attarderait pas sur ce genre de détails mais la différence résidait à cet endroit. Elle n'était pas lui et jamais elle n'enlèverait la vie à un enfant.

Mais à Drago Malefoy, ça oui… La vision de sa chevelure jaune, voire blanche suivant les reflets, lui ôta toute la sympathie et la pitié auxquelles ses réflexions avaient pu la conduire. Arrivée au compartiment réservé aux préfets, elle ne fut pas surprise de n'y voir que Drago Malefoy. Si un autre préfet avait voulu s'y installer, rien que la présence du Serpentard avait dû l'en dissuader. Même acquitté, Drago Malefoy représentait la mort du professeur Dumbledore et la menace extérieure et Hermione pouvait parfaitement comprendre l'aversion à être dans la même pièce que lui. Pourtant, c'était justement là sa mission et il n'était plus si facile de la remplir. 

Visage face à la vitre, il lui tournait le dos mais le reflet ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il l'observait, immobile encore derrière la porte. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Drago ne fixe à nouveau l'horizon ce qui donna assez de force à Hermione pour appuyer sur la poignée et ouvrir lentement la séparation.

Le cœur rapide, la respiration saccadée, une partie d'elle hurlait à la vengeance malgré que la plus raisonnable des deux bataillait pour lui rappeler le pourquoi de sa présence. Seulement le corps et surtout la main d'Hermione n'écoutait plus et sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose, sa baguette était déjà en position pour mettre un terme à ce qui la répugnait le plus au monde après Voldemort lui-même. Déterminée, il ne lui manquait maintenant plus que les mots, qui n'arrivaient visiblement pas à sortir de la bouche ouverte de la Gryffondor. Une tension invisible mais totalement palpable remplit alors le compartiment, impliquant d'une manière ou d'une autre à retomber. Là, Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé les paroles qui résonnèrent dans sa tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, Sang-de-bourbe ? Ne serais-tu pas aussi courageuse que tu le prétends ? Questionna Drago avec une froideur d'élocution qui était digne d'un homme déjà mort.

- Ta place est à Azkaban et je ne te ferais pas l'honneur d'y échapper, répondit Hermione avant de réaliser ses propos et de se dire que c'était pas comme ça qu'elle entrerait dans ses confidences.

- Azkaban ou Poudlard, pour moi, il n'y a pas grande différence. Je préfèrerais le baiser des détraqueurs qu'une année avec toi. Au moins j'ai la satisfaction de ne pas avoir à supporter les deux autres. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont ravis de nous savoir si… proches, ajouta-il sournoisement avec une pointe de menace qu'Hermione releva sans vaciller.

- Ne te donne pas autant d'importance, ils ont autre chose à faire que se préoccuper de ta présence ici… Mais heureuse de t'indisposer autant !

- Ne te donne pas autant d'importance, répéta-t-il en murmurant juste en face d'elle, l'œil noir de haine. Pour moi tu n'existes déjà plus…

- Meurs et ça sera le cas, lança-t-elle avant qu'une personne n'indique sa présence en raclant sa gorge peu élégamment.

- Un peu de sang froid jeunes gens, les tensions doivent rester à l'extérieur de l'école et votre rôle est de maintenir une relative trêve entre ses murs, expliqua le petit professeur Flitwick. Je vais aller chercher les autres préfets et tâchez de vous calmer d'ici là, ordonna-t-il avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait avant de soupirer et de refermer la porte.

- Après la vieille bique à la tête de l'école, maintenant le vieux machin qui devient son second… Je me demande encore pourquoi ils ont réouvert cette école… marmonna Drago avant de s'asseoir contre la fenêtre.

- Si le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas mort, il n'y aurait pas eu ce changement, et pour la réouverture de l'école, pose la question à ta chère maman, argumenta-t-elle avant d'être surprise de n'entendre aucune réplique cinglante.

A la place, elle vit Drago la regarder à nouveau via la vitre et lui adresser sa méprise la plus extrême avant de reprendre sa contemplation du paysage. Même si sa main la démangeait encore, elle devait avouer qu'un changement indéfinissable s'était produit chez le Serpentard. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon manqué capricieux et élitiste qu'elle avait pu connaître depuis sa première année. Une expression plus grave et plus mûre habitait son visage et ça le rendait encore plus inquiétant qu'à son habitude. Hermione se demanda alors si Harry n'avait finalement pas raison sur la présence du mangemort soit disant repenti à Poudlard. Sa mission lui revint donc à l'esprit et pour la réussir, il lui fallait à présent prendre sur elle et calmer le jeu. Avoir un quotidien commun avec Drago Malefoy était déjà insupportable à imaginer alors si en plus de ça la guerre était ouverte à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, elle allait avoir une vision très claire de l'enfer. A cette révélation, Hermione se répéta une bonne dizaine de fois les principes de sa maison et le courage revenu, elle déposa les armes et s'assit près de la porte.


	3. Un pas destabilisant

**3. Un pas déstabilisant**

Subjuguée devant un luxe qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible à Poudlard, le mot « privilège » prit un sens total pour Hermione lorsqu'elle découvrit pour la première fois ses appartements privés de Préfète en chef.

Contrairement à Drago qui avait déjà pris ses marques d'une manière très naturelle, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce « superflu » qui ne collait pas du tout à l'idée qu'elle avait d'un dortoir, même amélioré. Entre le salon privé où l'un des préfets pouvait recevoir un étudiant en privé en toute intimité - et là Hermione imaginait ce que Drago Malefoy pouvait en faire -, le grand salon où trônait deux bureaux plus imposants que ceux des professeurs en classe ou bien le troisième au bout du couloir qui se voulait plus intimiste, décoré noblement de vieux tableaux, dorures et bien évidemment de deux portraits des maisons des résidents de part et d'autres de la majestueuse cheminée, la jeune fille se demandait si elle pourrait un jour s'habituer à ça et s'en maudire que le coup.

- Tu comptes rester plantée là pour essayer de voir si un soupçon d'intelligence va germer ? Parce que dans ces cas là, permets-moi de te dire que te concernant, toute terre que tu foules devient stérile…  
- Ca sent le vécu Malefoy, répondit Hermione qui continua ensuite sa visite des lieux.

Naturellement, la cohabitation entre deux maisons était une chose mais avec celle de deux sexes opposés à cet âge là, l'expérience des années avait dû forcer les directeurs à procéder à quelques modifications de l'aspect initial de ces appartements privés. Vu le tandem de cette année, Hermione ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Du grand salon, deux grandes portes – sur lesquelles une légère fresque mobile indiquait si oui ou non le propriétaire des lieux était présent - donnaient sur les parties intimes de chaque préfet. Très vite, Hermione y trouva l'excuse pour s'isoler quelques minutes loin de Malefoy et à la découverte des pièces qui lui étaient réservées, elle ressentit comme une impression de trêve qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Un petit salon rond avec une petite bibliothèque personnelle offrait un coin lecture ou devoirs des plus agréables et deux portes en plus de la grande coupaient la décoration qui reprenait presque à l'identique celle de la salle commune de Gryffondor. La première porte menait à une généreuse salle de bain qui communiquait avec sa chambre via une autre porte plus discrète que les autres. Sans grand étonnement, l'esprit de son ancien dortoir ne la dépaysa pas, bien au contraire. Un sentiment de quiétude se développa à la vision familière de ce qu'elle avait pu avoir les six années précédentes. Sa chambre privée détonnait quand même du reste des appartements mais elle se sentait toutefois chez elle, tout comme son chat qui avait déjà pris ses marques, et c'était ça le principal à ses yeux. 

Seulement voilà, une fois la visite terminée, il fallait revenir à la réalité des choses qui voulait qu'elle ne passe pas forcément tout son temps enfermée dans ce cocon mais à surveiller son voisin de chambre. Elle réalisa alors que si elle se sentait si bien dans la sienne, il y avait de forte chance qu'il en fasse de même pour être tranquille et il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait en toute impunité. Hermione devait trouver une solution pour ne pas trop le supporter mais garder à la fois un oeil sur lui. Autant dire que la chose était quasi impossible.  
Elle se promit d'y réfléchir dès le lendemain suite à une longue nuit de repos bien méritée après l'une des journées les plus éprouvantes de sa vie psychologiquement. Elle décida quand même d'envoyer un hibou à Harry pour lui faire un léger rapport de sa première approche et une fois qu'elle eut fini son parchemin, elle tenta une sortie discrète de sa chambre en priant pour que Malefoy reste bien dans la sienne. Malheureusement pour elle, ça aurait trop facile face à un serpentard qui avait déjà imprégné les lieux de sa néfaste odeur et le regard qu'il lui envoya lorsqu'elle passa à quelques mètres de lui fut tout aussi noir que la nuit qui tombait. A son retour de la volière, elle le retrouva à la même place avec un livre à la main et la curiosité la poussa lire le titre ce qui l'obligea à pivoter légèrement la tête pour y arriver.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Granger! Pesta Drago qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un centimètre selon Hermione.  
- Oh, si ta lecture est si secrète, vas donc lire dans ta chambre, répliqua Hermione sur la défensive.  
- Je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans une cage à lapin parce qu'il y a un parasite qui épie le moindre de mes intérêts, renchérit Drago tout en gardant son regard sur sa page en cours.  
- Le parasite comme tu dis, a autant le droit d'être ici que toi alors si tu as des choses à cacher, évite de le faire devant moi, s'énerva Hermione avant de le regretter en constatant le levé brutal de Drago qui partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Et merde...

Le premier soir de cohabitation donnait alors le ton de suivants, tous aussi conviviaux, et elle savait parfaitement que c'était à elle de faire des efforts pour que cela ce calme. Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle pesta à nouveau sur Harry, Ron et maintenant Drago, d'être des têtus enragés bon à gifler jusqu'à la ce que la raison leur revienne. Pour faire toutefois bonne figure, elle partie à son tour dans sa chambre en faisant autant de bruit que lui puis commença à déballer ses affaires.

Photos diverses et variées des moments plus doux s'agglutinèrent sur la commode qui contenait maintenant ses vêtements, et celle du trio, heureux de vivre après leur première année à Poudlard, se nicha par sur sa table de chevet. Leur toute première photo à trois avait toujours eu une importance pour elle et maintenant plus que jamais, elle en avait besoin près d'elle. L'innocence et la joie, deux choses dont elle voulait se souvenir, faute de les avoir à nouveau. C'est ainsi sur cette note de nostalgie qu'Hermione s'endormit ce premier soir de sa rentrée.

Le lendemain matin, l'angoisse de sortir de sa chambre et de voir l'objet de sa non présence aux côtés de ses amis, l'immobilisa juste devant sa porte. Il lui était impossible de tourner la poignée. Comme si elle attendait un signe l'obligeant à récupérer une once de courage, le bruit provenant probablement de la porte de Drago la fit sursauter plus qu'ouvrir la sienne. Elle colla alors son oreille contre ce qui la séparait de l'objet de sa mission et déçue de n'entendre que des bruits naturels, elle se décida enfin à entrer en scène. 

Forcément, pas de bonjour, ni même d'au revoir lorsqu'ils quittèrent presque ensemble la pièce commune pour se rendre en cours. Dès qu'il put, Drago prit la direction opposée à celle d'Hermione, comme si elle était la peste personnifiée et elle enragea à l'intérieur de ce retournement de situation qu'elle estimait mal placé provenant de l'assassin du professeur Dumbledore. A cela, elle se retrouva à gérer quasi seule tous les problèmes que les élèves avaient pu rencontrer en une seule et première soirée vu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre envie de se retrouver en face du Serpentard. Débordée par ses responsabilités, en plus de ses cours, elle n'eut franchement pas le temps de surveiller Drago Malefoy et un sentiment d'injustice et d'échec l'envahit le soir venant. Bien décidée à faire part de ses griefs à son prétendu collègue, elle fit front devant lui lorsqu'elle le retrouva dans la salle commune, encore en train de lire un livre.

- Tu es au courant que tu es préfet en chef? Lança Hermione sans ménagement.  
- Je lis. Si tu as des problèmes, vas voir McGonnagall, répondit-il froidement.  
- C'est toi mon problème Malefoy! Je te signale qu'on est à deux sur ce poste!

- Tu devrais te sentir honorée qu'ils préfèrent parler de leurs petits bobos à toi plutôt qu'à moi, non? Ironisa-t-il en fermant vivement son livre alors qu'Hermione cherchait quoi lui répondre.  
- Les privilèges de ces appartements s'accompagnent de l'écoute des « bobos » des autres Malefoy, alors tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus fuir dès que quelqu'un viendra te voir pour un problème autre que ta petite personne.  
- Saches, Granger, que si je suis à ce poste et que si je l'honore, ça ne sera jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, pour te faire plaisir! Maintenant, les petits problèmes ne sont pas de notre ressort mais de celui des préfets alors si tu veux faire du zèle, libre à toi, moi j'ai autre chose à faire, comme tenter de terminer ce livre que tu t'emploies à me faire détester.

Plus outrée de s'être faite prendre à son propre piège que par les paroles du Serpentard, Hermione ne fut pas assez rapide pour riposter avant que le Serpentard ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. Ce qui l'enrageait au plus au point était qu'il avait raison. Mais il était hors de question de le reconnaître. Hors de question. D'ailleurs, elle se garda bien de raconter cette unique « discussion » lorsqu'elle écrivit son bilan, demandé quotidien, à Harry. Après tout, ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale qu'ils sachent que Drago avait encore une répartie capable de la déstabiliser. Elle devait montrer qu'elle était capable de remplir cette mission et ne pas inquiéter Harry et Ron qui devaient avoir plus dur en face d'eux. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'ils ne lui répondent pas prouvait qu'ils étaient occupés. Oui, c'était obligatoirement ça. En caressant la photo qu'elle chérissait tant avec son doigt, entourant Ron plus particulièrement, elle espérait toutefois qu'ils lui envoient de leurs nouvelles dès le lendemain. Sa déception fut alors tout aussi grande que ses espérances lorsque le dernier des hiboux s'envola après avoir lâché sa prise dans la grande salle, sans qu'elle ne fut destinataire d'un seul d'entre eux. Son regard se tourna alors vers Malefoy qui l'observait juste à ce moment là. Prise sur le fait, il détourna tout naturellement le regard mais le mal était fait. Hermione était choquée de voir qu'il puisse s'intéresser un tant soit peu à elle mais surtout ne pas se réjouir de son malheur alors qu'il était en position de force. Autant dire que ça lui coupa net l'appétit et que ça l'empêcha même d'être totalement concentrée à son premier cour de la journée. Heureusement, sa raison lui permit d'être plus attentive aux suivants et elle se félicita même de voir que sa mission ne lui empêchait pas de profiter d'un enseignement pouvant être précieux pour la lutte contre Voldemort. Il fallait bien allier l'utile à l'agréable, ou donner du crédit à son alibi.


	4. Un pas ignoré

**4- Un pas ignoré**

Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle, voilà ce qu'Hermione s'efforçait de se convaincre au fil des semaines vu le silence total qui régnait entre elle et les deux autres membres du trio, jadis inséparables. Naturellement, la directrice faisait des petits sourires à Hermione comme pour lui indiquer que « tout allait bien » mais ne pas savoir ce que réservait le destin à ses deux amis la torturait secrètement. Au moins, les journaux n'annonçaient pas leur mort, preuve qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Hermione se raccrochait à cela pour supporter son quotidien si passionnant avec Drago Malefoy.

Avec Ginny, elle arrivait à tenir le cap mais la tension continuelle qui s'était installée entre Drago et elle la détruisait à petit feu. Chaque jour depuis la rentrée, elle voyait le visage de celui qui avait tout déclanché, celui qui l'avait éloigné de ceux qu'elle aimait -de celui qu'elle aimait plus particulièrement, même s'il ne méritait pas tant d'intérêt -. Différents rituels qu'elle avait décrits de long en large dans ses rapports s'étaient installés entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard sans qu'aucun des deux ne souhaite en changer. Pas un mot le matin, pas un regard en cours, pas d'échanges dans les couloirs, chacun traitait ses problèmes de préfet en chef sans en parler à l'autre - bien qu'Hermione ait toujours plus à faire dans ce domaine que Drago -, dîner sans approche ni même de « passe-moi le sel » et le soir studieux au coin du feu en s'évitant soigneusement. La seule chose que Ginny avait mise en évidence juste après le petit-déjeuner ce jour là, était le fait qu'au moins, durant les heures les plus critiques où Malefoy pouvait à son aise se balader dans Poudlard et vaquer à des activités illicites, il était à quelques mètres d'elle, dans son fauteuil à lire des livres au coin du feu. Elle pouvait le surveiller sans se faire suspecter. La comparaison de Ginny en les associant à un vieux couple ne serait bien évidemment pas répétée dans sa lettre quotidienne à Harry. Non seulement, c'était une plaisanterie sans fondement mais en plus, l'idée d'être associée à lui pour quelque raison que ce soit, avait de quoi la faire vomir malgré le temps qu'elle avait déjà passé en sa présence. Au moins, ils ne disputaient pas à chaque seconde. C'était déjà une chose appréciable vu la situation. L'ignorance et la tolérance minime de l'autre prévalaient sur toute prise de contact suspecte et Hermione l'avait parfaitement intégré dans sa manière d'agir pour sa mission. Toutefois, la remarque de Luna, qui surgissait toujours de nulle part, eut de quoi perturber quelque peu Hermione ce matin-là : « L'ignorance cache parfois l'intérêt ». Hermione avait beau réfléchir à ça, la seule logique qui lui vint était que les paroles de Luna semblaient bien souvent justement illogiques. Il valait mieux croire cela qu'une façon vicieuse de dire que Drago et elle ne voulait pas reconnaître leur intérêt pour l'autre. Quelle idée! Il y avait des gens qui ne changeaient pas avec le temps, sans hésitation, Luna et Drago en faisait parti d'après Hermione.

Et pourtant. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait en main ce soir là à cause des âneries proférées par une amie souvent étrange, elle remarqua que Drago venait de terminer un livre dont le résumé avait attiré son attention juste avant qu'il ne le prenne, l'obligeant elle, à en prendre un autre. Curieuse et surtout sans se rendre compte de l'impact que ça pourrait avoir, elle osa demander à Drago comment il avait trouvé le livre. Ne le voyant pas réagir les premières secondes, elle se demanda si elle l'avait juste pensé ou bien dit tout haut mais l'insignifiant mouvement de tête suivit d'un regard dédaigneux, lui prouva qu'elle avait bien franchi une limite qu'elle regrettait à présent.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire, Granger? Fais toi donc ton propre avis, à moins que tu ne saches pas réfléchir par toi-même... Siffla Drago avec un rictus moqueur qui enragea la destinataire.

- Excuse-moi d'être polie et de prendre l'initiative d'engager une conversation avec mon colocataire! Répondit-elle sur un ton hautain pour tenter de relever le niveau qu'elle avait elle-même baissé.

- Jusque là, ces deux notions ont été absentes de notre quotidien et je m'en porte à merveille. Mais comme je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ce soir, je vais te donner ce maudit bouquin au lieu de le mettre au feu, chose que j'avais prévue de faire vu que visiblement, tu souhaitais lire juste après, expliqua-t-il tout en lui tendant le livre sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca ira, j'en veux plus! Pesta Hermione. Il y a bien assez de livre sur terre pour en trouver un qui n'attire pas ton intellect discutable, ajouta-t-elle en se félicitant intérieurement de sa trouvaille.

- Pour les bandes dessinées et les livres d'images, il faudra demander à ton copain Weasley qu'il t'en prête, à Poudlard, il n'y a que des livres qui ne sont donc plus à ta portée.

- Déjà, Ron ne lit pas que des bandes dessinées et encore moins des livres d'images, justifia-t-elle écoeurée bien que dans le fond, elle savait que Drago n'était pas loin de la vérité, et tu ne vas quand même pas réserver l'ensemble des livres de Poudlard que je saches!

- Et pourquoi pas? Comme tu l'as remarqué, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre pour m'occuper, au point que je vais finir par croire que je regrette l'absence de Saint Potter et son toutou. Au moins, il y avait de l'animation et surtout, je ne t'avais pas sur le dos 24h/24.

- Oh, mais je peux lui faire part de ta nostalgie. Il sera ravi de savoir qu'il te manque.

- Tu rajouteras dans ta lettre quotidienne restant sans réponse que je suis particulièrement satisfait des faveurs de ma dame de compagnie, plaisanta-t-il en regardant le visage outré de Hermione.

- Les seules faveurs que tu ne pourras jamais obtenir seront celle de ta sangsue de Parkinson qui doit, j'en suis sûre, se languir de ton absence à ses côtés! Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas revenue cette année pour te servir de servante... pesta Hermione en essayant de cacher le mal que le « sans réponse » avait pu lui provoquer.

- Je suppose qu'on peut terminer la conversation et la politesse à présent, s'énerva-t-il en se levant net de sa chaise. Sur ce, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis Granger.

Une fois la porte de la chambre de Drago lourdement claquée, Hermione se sentit victorieuse de cette première bataille. Elle l'avait fait sortir de ses gons. Encore une fois, elle tria les informations qu'elle relata dans sa lettre, tous les détails n'étant pas forcément intéressants à rapporter selon elle, et lorsqu'elle sortie de sa chambre, elle fut surprise de voir Drago à l'embrasure de la sienne. Pas un mot, juste un regard lourd de haine, elle ne prit pas le risque de lui faire dos et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Pour la première fois, elle sentit avoir touché l'amour propre de Malefoy et au lieu de lui procurer une joie énorme, et justifiable, un sentiment de malaise s'installa. Ce n'était pas son style de se moquer du malheur des autres, qu'ils s'appellent Drago Malefoy ou pas. A son retour, celui-ci était toujours à la même place, dans la même position comme s'il l'attendait. Très vite elle put se le confirmer vu l'échange de regard tout aussi glacial qu'à l'aller.

- Juste pour ton information, d'après les dernières nouvelles de ma mère, ma « sangsue » convolait avec Blaise Zabini, déclara-t-il au grand étonnement d'Hermione qui dut se ressaisir rapidement pour ne pas perdre la face.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire de savoir ça? Tu veux que je te plaigne d'avoir perdu ta groupie? Mon dieu, ne me dis pas que le grand Drago Malefoy était amoureux de cette chose? Aurais-tu alors un coeur? Ironisa en se maudissant d'être sous une mauvaise influence du Serpentard à force de le fréquenter.

- Bonne nuit, Granger, enfin si ta conscience te laisse tranquille... répondit-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Conscience. Il avait osé lui parler de conscience alors que lui, en était sans aucun doute totalement dépourvu. Enervée à un point maintenant maximal, elle sentit un besoin viscéral de sortir de ces murs pour hurler plus que de raison un destin bien ingrat envers elle. Elle aurait tellement préféré se battre face à des mangemorts affamés que devoir supporter un tel homme une minute de plus. Elle décida alors d'envoyer un autre hibou, suppliant Ron et Harry d'enfin lui répondre au nom de leur amitié, pour ne pas réclamer autre chose à Ron, mais lorsqu'elle le relut avant de l'envoyer, elle préféra le froisser avant de le projeter au plus loin possible dans la nature s'offrant à elle depuis la volière.

Prise au piège dans une prison dorée, comme Malefoy le disait si bien lors de leur première rencontre, elle se laissa tomber au sol, se mit à pleurer à en vouloir à la terre entière, et se défoula sur le sol de ses poings faute de pouvoir exprimer sa colère autrement. La nuit tombant, elle ne vit la relative heure tardive qu'aux frissons que le froid ambiant lui provoqua. D'un simple lumos, elle retourna alors péniblement jusqu'au château tout en sursautant à chaque bruit suspect provenant de la nature peu rassurante qui l'entourait. L'un d'eux lui inspira d'ailleurs l'immobilisation en plus de la direction de sa baguette vers l'endroit douteux. Rien. Forcément. Seulement au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu un craquement de brindille sous un pas ou deux. Si elle n'avait pas eu une fatigue sur les épaules à force d'avoir pleurer, elle serait bien allée voir si elle ne trouvait pas des élèves faisant le mur mais l'absence de nouveaux indices sonores la fit renoncer. Arrivée au château, elle fit quand même son tour de garde afin de faire honneur aux responsabilités qu'on lui avait confiées et mis à part un couple un peu trop passionné, elle put rentrer à ses appartements sans esclandre particulier.

Bien qu'elle avait espéré le contraire, Drago se trouvait à nouveau dans son fauteuil favori juste en face de la cheminée, livre à la main, et elle préféra ne pas y faire attention. Regard fixé sur la porte à atteindre telle une frontière vers la liberté, elle ne vit pas le léger regard qui se posa sur elle tout le long de son déplacement.

Après bientôt deux mois et demi à quelques mètres de Malefoy, elle se demanda pour la première fois si leurs doutes étaient réellement fondés où si elle ne perdait pas son temps à surveiller un serpent devenu inoffensif. A y réfléchir, elle imagina que c'était probablement une tactique de Malefoy pour l'endormir où l'amadouer avant d'avoir le champ libre pour faire ses affaires scabreuses mais après tout ce temps, aucun indice, aucune suspicion ne pouvaient l'accabler d'une telle condamnation sans preuve. Harry et Ron l'avait-il en réalité envoyée à Poudlard juste pour être loin d'eux et Drago Malefoy serait-il alors seulement une fausse raison? Les doutes, les interrogations et les arguments qu'Hermione rassemblait dans cette optique laissèrent perplexe Ginny dès qu'elle lui en parla dès le lendemain. Il était temps que les vacances d'hiver arrivent avec un retour auprès de l'ordre. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi pressée de quitter Poudlard. Les jours qui l'en séparaient allaient devenir un nouvel enfer à gérer en plus de la compagnie d'un Malefoy bien mystérieux.


	5. Un pas rassurant

**5- Un pas rassurant**

Triste et songeuse, tout comme Ginny, Hermione monta dans le train qui la ramenait à Poudlard. Les vacances tant attendues n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de leurs espérances et c'est même plus démoralisées que jamais qu'elles reprenaient la direction de leur « lieu sûr ».

Une attaque décisive de Voldemort sur le ministère avait noirci les fêtes de fin d'année, mais ce qui avait blessé les deux jeunes filles revenues au douze square Grimmaurd, c'était l'absence très remarquée de Ron et Harry. Trop dangereux. Raison tout aussi contestée qu'acceptée vu la résistance des membres de l'ordre à leur donner satisfaction. Molly Weasley avait néanmoins donné des nouvelles à ses deux protégées et le fait que tous les Mangemorts étaient à leurs trousses les obligeait à agir toujours dans la prudence, au détriment de leurs envies et leurs sentiments. Forcément, la culpabilité d'un égoïsme se développa chez les deux jeunes filles mais Hermione argumenta qu'ils pouvaient au moins envoyer de temps en temps un simple « bonjour, tu nous manques » qui ne risquait pas de les mettre en danger. Vexée de cette incapacité masculine à voir au delà du bout de leur nez et de leur principes, Hermione s'était contenté de faire juste un rapport oral aux membres présents dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. Sa mission, aussi réelle soit-elle, n'avançait pas et même s'il y avait quelque part un sentiment d'échec à ne pas avoir vu juste, Kinsley déclara qu'il valait mieux ça qu'un loup déguisé en brebis égarée. L'image de la brebis eut de quoi faire rire Hermione sur le coup et Ginny se régala à lui murmurer qu'il mériterait bien d'être tendu à l'occasion mais mis à part cet épisode plaisant, le reste des vacances fut lourd, tendu, stressant et surtout pas reposant. Même pas de présences surprises le soir de Noël. Pas un signe de vie des garçons. Rien.

La guerre était belle et bien présente à tous les niveaux et maintenant de retour à Poudlard, le seul moyen pour elle de retourner auprès des autres était de découvrir si oui ou non Malefoy était un danger.

La première chose qui la surprit en rentrant dans les appartements fut de constater que contrairement à elle, Drago n'était pas parti de là durant les quinze jours. Des signes d'occupations des lieux n'en laissaient aucun doute. Encore assis à la même place, Drago terminait apparemment un livre qui allait probablement se positionner en haut d'une des deux piles qui l'entouraient sur des petites tables de chevet. Souhaitant signaler sa présence, Hermione fit tomber ses valises à terre sans ménagement et le résultat fut tout de suite obtenu.

- Pas la peine de te donner tant de mal Granger, j'ai senti son odeur dès que tu as ouvert la porte, lança-t-il froidement avant de poser le livre sur la pile de droite.

- Tu en es à reconnaître mon parfum? S'amusa Hermione qui ne se doutait pas un instant que ça soit possible.

- J'espère pour toi que ça n'est pas ton parfum, ironisa-t-il avant de lui faire face. Pile droite pas trop mal, pile gauche, dénuée d'intérêt. Donc gauche pour toi, ajouta-t-il avant de passer devant elle, s'arrêter quelques secondes pour lui faire face, lancer un « bonnes vacances j'espère » sans grande conviction et s'en aller.

La pile droite sous le bras, elle rentra dans sa chambre et se vautra sur son lit en se reniflant légèrement pour être sûre qu'il ne faisait que la chambrer sans aucune raison réelle. Soulagée, elle s'intéressa alors aux livres que Malefoy avait pu trouver intéressants, laissant peut-être un indice sur la raison de sa présence contestable à Poudlard. Seulement, rien de très concluant ou de révélateur à constater qu'il aimait les drames, les histoires psychologiques aux fortes empruntes Russe du début 20ème siècle, ou encore des essais sur la condition de sorcier à travers le monde. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait en tirer c'est que s'ils avaient été amis, et le tout bien au conditionnel, elle aurait enfin trouvé une personne avec qui parler de choses nettement plus évoluées que la critique sportive de la semaine que Ron aimait contredire. Bien sûr, elle imaginait parfaitement que Malefoy ne partage pas ses avis mais sur un point intellectuel, ça aurait eu un réel intérêt pour elle. Cependant, la question ne se posait pas vu l'interlocuteur présumé.

Déçue de sa fausse piste, elle se pencha quand même sur la pile de gauche pendant que Drago n'était toujours pas rentré. Même s'ils n'étaient pas intéressants à ses yeux, Hermione constatait qu'il les avait quand même tous finis, preuve qu'il n'avait probablement pas fait beaucoup de choses d'autres durant son absence. Seulement, à y penser, cela souleva un point. Etait-ce une apparence? Avait-il vraiment lu ces livres ou bien avait-il comploté librement durant ces quinze jours où elle ne pouvait pas être derrière lui à le gêner? Comment le professeur McGonagall avait pu autoriser la présence de cet élève litigieux au sein de l'établissement autant de temps? Quelqu'un aurait pu la prévenir de cette donne, vu les vacances qu'elle avait eut, elle aurait été largement plus utile ici qu'à moisir calfeutrée dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. Voldemort ayant avancé dans la guerre, Drago devait probablement voir ses projets se presser davantage. Inquiète, il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net. Si bien que dès son retour, elle prit la ferme intention de vérifier l'alibi peu crédible dans un premier abord.

- M'attendais-tu, Granger? S'amusa-t-il en constatant la position assise, jambes croisées, fauteuil tourné vers le bout du couloir qui reliait la porte au salon central.

- J'ignorais que tu ne rentrais pas chez toi durant les vacances, attaqua-t-elle directement.

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu serais restée avec moi pour me tenir, encore, compagnie. Quinze jours sans toi, voilà de vraies vacances, que ce soit ici où ailleurs...

- Et pourquoi pas dans ta chère famille? Insista-t-elle sans défaillir.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Granger. Et toi, bonnes les retrouvailles avec ton rouquin? Vous avez passé tout votre temps à roucouler dans la neige? Ironisa-t-il tout en souriant de constater que la pile droite avait disparue.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Malefoy. Alors, tu as réellement lu tous ces livres? Ou bien c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire?

- Où veux-tu en venir, Granger? Que j'en ai profité pour comploter contre ta petite bande? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire victorieux. Je ne suis peut-être pas courageux pour certaines de vos idioties mais je ne suis pas idiot pour autant...

- Te crois-tu si indispensable pour croire que je suis là pour t'espionner? Releva-t-elle en essayant de le prendre à revers.

- Quoi d'autre sinon?

- Figure-toi que si je suis là à te supporter c'est parce qu'ils estiment que c'est plus sûr pour moi étant donné mes origines, justifia-t-elle en étant peu crédible aux yeux de Drago.

- Et c'est moi le lâche... Devant l'affrontement, la grande Hermione Granger perd tous ses bons principes moraux... Et bien, c'est du joli Madame-Donneuse-De-Leçon!

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être ici, tenta de se reprendre Hermione. Seulement, laisser une enfant né de moldus revenir à Poudlard, obtenir les meilleurs résultats à ses ASPICs dans une école qui est censé n'accueillir que des sangs purs supérieurs à nous aux yeux de ton maître, en plus de valider une formation qui pourrait être utile par la suite et permettre à deux personnes que j'aime de dormir plus tranquilles la nuit, je peux accepter que tu puisses y voir de la lâcheté là où d'autres pensent à du courage! Et puis, je pourrais organiser une résistance si jamais Poudlard venait à être attaqué une seconde fois, insinua-t-elle en faisant référence à quelques mois plus tôt. Je ne suis pas là pour tes beaux yeux Malefoy, n'ose même pas le croire en rêve...

- Ce n'était pas l'intention de mes « beaux » yeux, loin de là, Granger. J'ai assez de démons pour hanter mes cauchemars, pas besoin que tu t'y incrustes. Au fait, la pile gauche est finalement plus intéressante que la droite, déclara-t-il ensuite avant de lancer un petit regard amusé et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en laissant Hermione choquée de s'être faite avoir en beauté.

Un partout.

Une fois l'esprit retrouvé, elle chercha à rassembler le reste de son intelligence pour tenter de comprendre comment et pourquoi cette conversation avait été jusque là. D'où avait-elle pu trouver l'idée de sortir qu'il avait de « beaux » yeux. Ils étaient totalement banals ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'une expression et rien d'autre et Malefoy aimait détourner le blanc en noir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler face à lui. Ca devenait urgent vu qu'elle avait failli à plusieurs reprise se trahir. Heureusement que le peu de bon sens qui lui restait avait réussi à maintenir sa barque au dessus de l'eau parce que sans elle, Hermione coulerait sous le poids de la trahison et de l'échec total de sa mission d'espionne. A se rappeler le pourquoi de sa présence, elle saisit alors la pile gauche et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle avait bien assez eu de contact avec le Serpentard pour son retour à Poudlard à son goût.

Les uns après les autres, elle se concentra donc sur les livres rejetés avant d'être réhabilités par Drago. Histoire de sorciers dans les anciens temps, études des formules magiques du quotidien dans un autre contexte, bilan complet des nouvelles trouvailles herboristes pouvant contribuer à l'élaboration de potion plus efficaces... Ah Ah !!! Voilà de quoi satisfaire la parfaite petite inspectrice en herbe. Elle se hâta alors d'ouvrir le manuel et très rapidement, elle fut déçue de voir qu'aucune page ne pouvait faire de mal à une fourmi. Principalement médicinales, les potions les plus dangereuses n'auraient servies qu'à endormir une chouette une bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle le signala quand même dans son rapport de retour, même si Ginny pensait lors du repas que ça valait d'être mentionné, Hermione était convaincue intérieurement que pour une fois, Drago avait dit vrai.

Juste avant de se coucher ce soir là, tous les deux avaient repris leurs habitudes. Chacun bien installés dans leur fauteuil, perturbés que par le changement de page de l'autre locataire des lieux. Un sentiment de quiétude et de sûreté insoupçonnés et inavouables se développa sans qu'ils puissent le maîtriser. Se plaisant à croire qu'elle n'était pas une honnête espionne et qu'il n'avait rien d'un diable angélique, les deux baissèrent quelque peu leur garde en appréciant la présence de l'autre, seul rempart d'une solitude pesante. Au douzième coup de minuit, tous les deux refermèrent leur livres, se regardèrent furtivement sans accepter de faire un pas vers l'autre par orgueil, puis s'en allèrent se coucher chacun dans une direction opposée à l'autre. Au bord de sa porte, sur un instant d'hésitation mais sans pour autant se retourner, Hermione souhaita un bonsoir à Drago qui le surprit, tout en le faisant brièvement sourire de victoire.

- Toi aussi. Fait de « beaux » rêves en pensant à mes « beaux » yeux, s'amusa-t-il à rajouter histoire de ne pas rendre formelle une chose qui aurait pris sinon une importance qu'il ne souhaitait pas, encore.

Battue par son propre bâton, Hermione grimaça avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se promit de ne plus essayer d'être poli avec Malefoy la prochaine fois mais face à tant d'absences de proches, la présence de Drago se retrouva être finalement un purgatoire par si invivable que ça.


	6. Un pas confus

**6- Un pas confus.**

Après un mois de janvier plus que tendu du fait des attaques mangemorts de plus en plus régulières, le mois de février sembla alors tel un moment de répit apprécié par beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Entre ceux qui pleuraient des proches blessés voir disparus et ceux qui vivaient un total soulagement d'avoir des nouvelles positives, les deux seules à rester dans le doute étaient Ginny et Hermione. Guettant chaque hibou et la direction qu'ils prenaient, le petit déjeuner devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre pour les deux jeunes femmes. De nombreuses nouvelles faisaient état de morts, de traques voire même de traces de combats mais aucune annonce de décès ne faisait les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Autant dire qu'elles commençaient à avoir du mal à se contenter de ça. Pourtant, bien que le silence était d'or, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur le quotidien de ses deux amis. Savoir qu'ils s'en sortaient peut-être tout aussi bien sans elle lui provoquait autant de soulagement que de déception à n'être finalement pas si indispensable que ça. La frustration à être en arrière augmentait à force de constater le caractère inoffensif de l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Scruter la moindre information dissimulée dans les journaux, les messages de Molly ou les miettes que le professeur McGonnagal acceptait de donner permettait toutefois de calmer les deux esprits à cran.

Ce matin là pourtant, la chose qu'elles n'espéraient plus arriva enfin. Après avoir récupéré le journal qu'Hermione lisait déjà, Ginny vit un courrier lui tomber dans les mains. Choquées l'une comme l'autre sur le coup, Hermione eut le souffle coupé jusqu'à ce que Ginny fasse un léger oui de la tête signifiant que leurs espoirs étaient récompensés. Seulement, le sourire impatient de la Gryffondor s'effaça très rapidement lorsqu'elle lut les quelques lignes qu'Harry lui offrit. Baissant la tête, presque honteuse en plus d'être déçue, elle passa le parchemin à Hermione, presque tremblante, craignant les mots qui pouvaient mettre son ami dans un tel état. Cependant, la curiosité l'emporta une fois le papier dans la main et elle crut sentir son coeur défaillir à la fin de sa lecture. Moins résignée que Ginny, Hermione sentit alors un besoin plus que pressant de sortir de la salle afin d'obtenir plus d'oxygène pour pouvoir respirer. La main sur le coeur et l'autre agrippant le parchemin, une fois dans la cour intérieure du château, appuyée sur une rambarde, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Pourquoi si peu de mots? Pourquoi ne pas leur dire au moins qu'ils pensaient à elles? Pourquoi envoyer ce minimum alors qu'elles rêvaient de longues lettres enflammées racontant un minimum leur vie loin d'elles? Pourquoi ne pas avoir compris leurs besoins? Pourquoi penser que « ça » suffirait? Pourquoi ne pas s'intéresser un peu plus à elles? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pensé à des codes ou des métaphores qu'elles seules pourraient comprendre? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant ou après? Pourquoi ces deux simples phrases « On va bien. Prenez soin de vous. » ?

L'indifférence la plus totale que ces deux phrases pouvaient lui inspirer agissait comme un poison qui s'infiltrait au plus profond d'elle même. Elle haïssait Ron à un point qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là. Même si ces phrases n'étaient pas celles attendues, c'était celles d'Harry destinées à Ginny. Ron lui, ne s'était même pas donné cette peine. Elle ne devait peut-être pas les mériter aux yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Si c'était le cas, alors à son tour, il ne méritait peut-être pas qu'elle attende qu'il pose et ouvre enfin les yeux sur elle. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas démonstratif, surtout niveau courrier, mais de là à ne jamais en envoyer alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'on en attendait, il y avait une limite que Ron franchissait. Si leur relation était jusque là ambiguë, là, il n'y avait même plus de relation, plus de contact, plus de lien direct. Même si elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ne serait jamais sa petite amie vu la direction que les choses prenaient, son amitié avec Ron était maintenant menacée par de tels silences interminables.

- Ca va aller, Granger? Demanda alors une voix qu'elle n'imaginait vraiment pas entendre à cet instant bien précis.

- Vas-t-en!!! Lui hurla-t-elle tout de suite tout en retenant ses larmes pour ne pas perdre la face devant Malefoy.

- Ok, répondit Drago froidement.

Accusant le coup après que Ginny l'ait réconfortée plus de quatre heures dans sa chambre sans que personne mis à part Malefoy ne s'en doute, elle préféra toutefois sauter le repas et se coucher sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que d'elle même. Seulement c'était sans compter les exigences de son estomac qui la forcèrent à se relever vers les minuits pour quérir un peu de nourriture. Se rhabillant quelque peu sans faire très attention à son apparence en pensant ne rencontrer que des elfes au travail, elle sortit de sa chambre discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Drago qui devait sûrement être dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci. Une fois dans le salon commun à l'éclairage tamisé par la cheminée, elle saisie la petite cordelette qui avait la bonne utilité de faire prévenir un elfe de maison dévoué à la préoccupation. Jusque là, le seul à s'en servir était naturellement Drago mais après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, entre descendre dans cet état et faire une petite demande à titre exceptionnel, d'un geste frêle, elle tira sur la cordelette. Lorsqu'un elfe apparut, elle murmura très faiblement si elle pouvait avoir de quoi se restaurer légèrement, ce qui surprit la créature puis Hermione qui pensait qu'un simple claquement de doigt aurait suffit à la satisfaire.

- Miss, un plateau est déjà à la disposition de miss sur la déserte près de la fenêtre. Monsieur Malefoy y a tenu, miss. Vous souhaitez autre chose miss? Cela ne vous convient pas, miss? Demanda-t-il en estomaquant son interlocutrice.

- Oh... si, si... balbutia-t-elle tout en regardant l'elfe disparaître tout aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Confuse, totalement confuse de cette attention irréaliste, Hermione marcha doucement vers le plateau et l'observa, songeuse. Jus de fruit, petit sandwich, quelques gâteaux bien crémeux et même un peu de glace au chocolat remplissaient un petit plateau gourmand juste devant ses yeux. Comment, lui, Drago Malefoy, avait pu avoir une attention prévoyante comme celle-ci à l'égard d'une autre personne que lui? Ca semblait vraiment si impossible. Pas lui. Pas ça. Et pourtant...

Hermione préféra ne pas philosopher sur ce geste sûrement calculé d'une manière ou d'une autre de son voisin. Puisque c'était là pour elle, Hermione osa donc prendre un petit bout de pain mais une fois en mains, le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de se retourner pour être sûre que Drago ne le regardait pas sournoisement dans son coin. Avec un grand soulagement, elle constata qu'elle était belle et bien seule dans la pièce puis s'autorisa un petit lunch improvisé et solitaire. Sans trop en abuser, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux avec le ventre rempli et ne chercha pas à rester plus longtemps dans cette salle où Drago pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment et la couvrir de honte comme il aimait si bien faire depuis toutes ses années. Elle se retourna juste une dernière fois pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé puis retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, la première attention de son oeil fut de voir si la desserte était encore là pour témoigner de son écart mais heureusement, les elfes avait laissé une place nette. Drago la regarda du coin de l'oeil tout en souriant discrètement. Il croisa ensuite le regard de sa colocataire qui le refroidit très rapidement. Le malaise s'installa tout de suite et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa aborder ce point si particulier. Certes, ils arrivaient à se supporter dans une majorité des cas mais il y avait de nombreuses fois comme celle-ci où les anciennes rivalités empêchaient le développement d'une simple cordialité. Hermione rassembla ses livres de cours, regarda rapidement les notes de suppression de points que les préfets avaient envoyés depuis le début de la journée, s'étonna d'en voir autant, puis enfila sa cape d'hiver en prévision d'une température extérieure bien inférieure à celle ambiante dans le salon, chose pourtant discutable avec la présence de Drago Malefoy à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle regarda ensuite la pendule et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une voix derrière elle brisa la glace à son grand étonnement.

- Bien reposée, Granger? Demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle calmement en pesant chaque mot comme pour lui en donner une signification autre que la réponse de cette question.

- De rien, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait parfaitement saisie l'extrapolation des paroles de sa collègue.

Hermione n'osa pas en parler à Ginny et lorsque celle-ci lui avoua ses intentions de dire ce qu'elle pensait à son frère de son comportement envers elle, Hermione lui demanda de ne rien faire. Après tout, c'était à Ron de s'en apercevoir et s'il n'y voyait rien c'était qu'il y avait peut-être une bonne raison comme le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ginny affirma penser tout le contraire et que son frère avait juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses mais Hermione voulait un geste réel et sincère de sa part, et non une obligation à faire bonne figure. Ginny déclara alors avoir à faire à deux têtus et ce n'était pas son amie qui allait l'en dissuader puisqu'elle en était totalement consciente. Mais elle estimait avoir donné assez de signes à Ron et c'était à lui d'en donner maintenant. L'amour était une notion de réciprocité et elle se pensait en droit d'en avoir des signes clairs et nets. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que Drago Malefoy ait plus d'attention envers elle que l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Durant son cours d'arithmancie, elle repensa d'ailleurs à ce geste suspect de la part d'un arriviste comme Malefoy. Même si elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher depuis la rentrée, elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier toutes les années précédentes. Il devait y avoir une autre raison que celle déductible si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autres que le Serpentard. Cependant, elle avait beau chercher dans tous les sens, mis à part souhaiter l'amadouer, elle ne trouva rien d'autre. Si alors c'était cette raison, Hermione ne comprenait pas que Drago puisse penser une seule seconde que ça puisse fonctionner. Elle devait uniquement le surveiller et il n'était noté nulle part dans sa mission qu'elle devait sympathiser avec lui et encore moins devenir amis. La dernière chose était de toute façon totalement impossible à ses yeux. Pas après la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Innocenté ou pas, il restait pour elle celui qui avait ouvert la porte aux mangemorts et responsable de tout ce qui pouvait en découler.

Néanmoins, elle reconnaissait que c'était plus agréable de garder un chat ronronnant auprès du feu qu'une vipère toujours en mouvement. Elle pouvait ainsi plus se consacrer à ses études, passer du temps avec Ginny, lire des livres pouvant être utiles dans la quête d'Harry tout en restant une gardienne d'oies sauvages. Et si Hermione devenait totalement honnête avec elle-même ce jour-là, elle se serait avouée une relative reconnaissance à une main inattendue mais secourable. Même si cette aide offrait des perspectives de détente dans leur relation, la dette qu'elle avait maintenant envers lui la dérangeait fortement. La raison de ce geste se trouvait peut-être là. Tendre une main pour en recevoir une ultérieurement. Ce principe entrait tout à fait dans les notions d'arrivisme et d'égoïsme mais également dans celle de l'amitié... Amie avec Malefoy, ça, Hermione se l'interdit impérativement.


	7. Un pas individuel

**7- Un pas individuel.**

Les pluies incessantes d'avril s'acclimataient parfaitement avec l'ambiance qui déprimait le château. Après deux mois d'accalmie, les attaques de mangemorts avaient repris de plus belle et l'une d'entre elle avait visé le ministre maintenant entre la vie et la mort à Sainte Mangouste. Forcément, la vigilance à Poudlard avait été renforcée de peur que l'école soit à nouveau la cible des pantins de Voldemort et un couvre feu plus réglementé avait été mis en place. Aucun élève ne se déplaçait maintenant sans être accompagné de deux autres et les trois premières années n'avait plus le droit de se balader en dehors des lieux déclarés comme « sûrs ». La grande salle, le hall, la salle d'étude et les salles communes saturaient d'esprits frustrés de tant d'injustice par rapport à leurs aînés. Les préfets avaient cependant pour ordre de veiller à l'application de ce décret impopulaire au point que le professeur McGonnagal se faisait comparer à Dolores Ombrage dans les murmures des plus rebelles jeunes sorciers.

Toutefois, Hermione, Ginny et même Drago comprenaient cette mesure dans son ensemble pour avoir vécu ce que certains ne lisaient que dans les journaux. Préfète de Gryffondor, Ginny était très redoutable avec les résistants de sa maison et la célèbre ex petite amie du héros devenait une rabat-joie au même titre qu'Hermione qui l'appuyait dans chacune de ses punitions. Pour les occuper, Ginny leur donnait quelques cours de défense avec l'aide de Neville et quelques anciens camarades d'Harry mais au bout d'un moment, cela ne suffit plus à calmer la frustration de calfeutrement que la restriction provoquait.

Les habitudes de lecture de Drago et Hermione durent laisser place à des patrouilles nocturnes pour protéger des ingrats insouciants du danger mais aucun des deux n'osa prétendre que ça lui manquait alors qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Le seul bruit de leurs pas accompagné de quelques gestes de la mains, indiquant des suspicions la plupart du temps infondées, étaient les seules preuves de leur travail commun. Oh bien sûr, il n'y avait pas un soir où ils ne trouvaient pas un couple se bécotant dans le noir, bravant le danger pour un peu d'adrénaline mais autant dire qu'ils étaient vite réexpédié dans leur salle commune après avoir fait enlever vingt points chacun à leur maison. Il faut dire que même si c'était Hermione qui râlait le plus, le regard de Drago précédent son ordre glacial et spartiate de rejoindre leur salle commune tout de suite avait de quoi obtenir de très bon résultat. Le regard effrayé des jeunes passionnés exaspéra dans un premier temps la Gryffondor mais au fur et à mesure de voir Drago à l'oeuvre, elle finit par en rire ce soir là.

- Je constate que ça t'amuse, se vexa Drago. Dans ces cas là, allons voir la salle des trophées que je rigole à mon tour à constater la chute libre des points de ta si chère maison...

- C'est sûr que c'est pas la tienne à qui sa risque d'arriver. Déjà les quatre pauvres premières années sont tellement apeurés qu'elles en sont à longer les murs et les autres années préfèrent se terrer dans leur coin que de tenter de vivre malgré ce qui se passe dehors, argumenta Hermione piquée à vif qu'il s'en prenne à sa famille d'adoption.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, Granger. L'amour n'a pas sa place en temps de guerre, déclara-t-il sans se rendre compte de ce que ça pouvait signifier pour Hermione.

- L'amour est ce qui fait résister face à la désolation, Malefoy. Aimer c'est espérer et il n'y a que les résignés qui le refusent, argumenta-t-elle en le fixant pour appuyer sa force de conviction.

- Aimer c'est exposer l'autre au danger tout autant que soit.

- C'est aussi protéger et soutenir l'être le plus important pour soi, continua-t-elle sans en démordre.

- A en baisser sa propre garde et ne plus se concentrer à voir le danger, contre argumenta Drago qui campait à son tour sur ses positions.

- Ou avoir plus de force pour lutter contre ce qui pourrait les séparer du bonheur.

- L'amour est peut-être cet ennemi, Granger. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de lutte, pas de conflit, pas de complication à atteindre un bonheur qui est tout à fait relatif.

- Personne ne peut vivre sans amour, Malefoy, vivre sans n'est que survie, philosopha-t-elle.

- Oyé, oyé, Hermione Granger, la grande spécialiste de l'amour vient de parler, ironisa-t-il en l'attaquant faute de pouvoir rebondir.

- Regarde toi dans une glace et tu verras que tu en es le parfait exemple, risposta-t-elle.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, répondit-il froidement comme si ça l'avait touché.

- C'est ce que je vois, répliqua au tac au tac.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. L'amour n'est pas forcément réservé à la notion de couple, Granger. Il peut s'exprimer sous différentes manières et s'exprimer de nombreuses façons, déclara-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que leur altercation les avait fait se rapprocher un peu trop près.

A quelques centimètres, sans trop comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, le jeu de regards perturba les deux acteurs d'une scène totalement surréaliste. Hermione refusait de croire que Drago puisse l'embrasser, seulement vu le peu de distance qui séparait ses lèvres des siennes et pour une raison proche de la folie, il pourrait en avoir totalement l'occasion. Paniquée autant qu'hypnotisée par le regard aimanté, elle vivait intensément les secondes qui passaient les unes après les autres à une vitesse ralentie par son appréciation du temps. A peine éclairés par les bougies, les visages de Drago et d'Hermione se retrouvaient sous un jour différent à une lumière habituelle et cette attente sans fin ne faisait que renforcer cet infime doute d'une possibilité de finaliser le raccourcissement de l'espace.

Oser ou fuir. Accepter ou refuser. S'abandonner ou résister. Avouer ou se taire. Aimer ou haïr. Vivre ou survivre. Cette dernière option fut le choix de Drago.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer dans nos appartements, renonça-t-il en baissant les yeux alors qu'Hermione ne répondit que par un léger hochement de la tête perçu par son interlocuteur.

Le chemin qui leur restait avant de pouvoir enfin se séparer leur sembla d'une longueur bien plus que supportable. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa ne serait-ce qu'un regard en coin tellement la gène de la situation était à son maximum. Cette situation qui n'aurait jamais due s'installer entre eux était totalement déstabilisante, bouleversante, voir traumatisante pour chacun d'eux. Il était l'ennemi d'enfance. Elle était le tourment d'un idéal. Il était un suivant de Voldemort. Elle était un membre de l'Ordre. Il était le mal. Elle était son opposé. Il n'était pas de son monde. Elle était propriété de Ron Weasley. Il refusait d'aimer. Elle en aimait un autre. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble.

Et pourtant, à quelques centimètres près, Hermione avait bien failli être infidèle à un homme qui ne lui avait jamais demandé d'être fidèle. Le remord et la mauvaise conscience moralisatrice prirent alors le dessus et Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir été si faible durant ces quelques brefs instants. Ron était dehors, risquant sa vie à chaque minute et elle, en sécurité à flirter avec un ennemi. La honte l'envahit sans ménagement. Hermione accéléra alors ses pas afin d'arriver plus vite dans un lieu rassurant et loin de Drago Malefoy bien que la notion de distance ce soir là pouvait passer d'un infiniment petit à infiniment grand de manière déraisonnée. Sans un bonsoir qui arrivait quelques fois à sortir de leur bouche, l'un et l'autre se séparèrent pour retrouver leur chambre sans chercher à prolonger leur contact.

Impossible de trouver le sommeil, Hermione espéra trouver un peu de salut dans la lecture du livre presque fini qui trônait sur sa table de nuit. « Les conditions des sorciers en fin de vie à travers les âges » réussit quelque peu à lui faire oublier cet écart de conduite mais une fois terminé, le visage de Ron déçu de son comportement la hanta jusqu'au petit matin. Les larmes qui s'imposèrent à elle ne s'arrêtèrent que par manque d'approvisionnement d'eau sans pour autant la soulager. Elle s'en voulait réellement de s'être laissée si facilement tenter en plus de se détourner de sa mission. Ron luttait pour un monde juste et elle se devait de faire son devoir tout en attendant son retour. C'est ce que la morale voulait. C'est ce qu'on attendait d'eux. C'est ce qui était le mieux pour lui comme pour elle. Ron et elle c'était une évidence en hibernation. Ron et elle, c'est une prévision latente. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Hermione ne devait pas s'égarer dans une voie qui l'éloignait d'un avenir mis en pause pour la bonne cause générale. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Et puis, de toute manière, quel futur pouvait lui offrir un prétendant comme Drago Malefoy? Vivons heureux, vivons cachés? Fuir pour aimer? Ce n'était nullement un mariage princier avec des beaux-parents attentifs et les siens larmoyants à la voir marcher vers l'autel. Non, si les parents de Drago survivaient à la guerre et que celle-ci était emportée par Harry, ils préféreraient la voir morte que liée à eux par n'importe quel lien. Ses parents refuseraient catégoriquement d'assister à une cérémonie où nombre d'anciens ennemis seraient potentiellement des assassins de moldus comme eux. Et de toute manière, ils n'accepteraient jamais de cautionner une telle union et le manifesteraient par leur absence à la cérémonie. Personne ne pourrait comprendre une telle association d'opposés si extrêmes. Et même sans parler de mariage, au delà des murs des Poudlard, si couple il y avait, il n'aurait aucune chance de tenir au dehors de cette frontière relative. Elle reprendrait sa place au sein du noyau de l'ordre, auprès d'Harry et de Ron. Il serait hors de question de fricoter avec un sorcier dont le tatouage à l'avant bras désignait sa position, aussi relative soit-elle ou pas. Alors quoi? Trois mois de débauches égoïstes, puériles et irréfléchies dans les bras d'un homme qui oublierait son nom en plus de leur relation passionnée aussi vite que possible une fois de retour à la réalité? Non. Perdre sa crédibilité, perdre son amour propre, perdre des amis et surtout perdre Ron pour ça, non!

Tout en prenant sa douche, tentant ainsi de cacher sa détresse nocturne, Hermione se fit violence à se reprendre en main. Il ne restait que trois mois avant la délivrance et après tout le chemin parcouru jusque là, elle devait tenir bon. Trois mois et elle reverrait Ron. Trois mois et elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle attendait désespérément de lui. Oui. Trois mois. Trois petit mois et finie la cohabitation avec Drago Malefoy. Trois mois et elle se retrouverait sur le champ de bataille à le viser sans prendre en compte ces mois où les soirées étaient si calmes. Oui. Trois mois.

Seulement, ces bonnes résolutions devinrent bancales lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre et qu'elle constata que son colocataire n'avait pas meilleure mine qu'elle. Des poches bien visibles sous les yeux, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi si tant est qu'il y soit arrivé. Naturellement, aucun mot, aucun échange particulier ne se fit jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers préfets venus rapporter quelques incidents nocturnes sans grandes conséquences. Le quotidien de la vie au château reprenait ses droits sans faire attention aux états d'âmes de deux de ses occupants. Sans se rendre compte que c'était ce genre de petits moments où leur duo formait une unité décisionnelle qui les avaient amené à ne plus penser individuellement.


	8. Un pas dangereux

**8- Un pas dangereux.**

Plongée dans ses pensées, regard au loin à travers la fenêtre du salon commun, Hermione faisait un bilan précoce de l'année qui s'achevait bientôt. Neuf mois loin de ses proches, loin d'Harry et surtout de Ron, n'avaient pas eu raison d'elle. Hermione était toujours là, à attendre la fin un jour à la fois. Au fil du temps, la haine entre elle et Drago s'était transformée en de l'ignorance puis de la tolérance avant de laisser place à une cohabitation relativement sereine. Il n'y avait jamais eu davantage de complicité que celle échangée au soir dans une atmosphère uniquement littéraire, mais ça avait suffit à instaurer entre eux un lien intellectuel assez fort pour accepter le reste moins agréable de la présence de l'autre. Cela ne se limitait qu'à ça et à rien d'autre. Peu de complicité, de rires, de disputes, d'entraide, de discussions futiles, et surtout aucun contact physique dans la journée, mais dans la soirée, à l'abri de tous les regards, celui de Ginny en particulier, Hermione et Drago se permettait davantage de laisser-aller sans jamais en réclamer davantage.

Lorsque l'un riait dans la lecture de son livre, l'autre cherchait à savoir pourquoi après s'en être moqué. Lorsque l'un finissait la dernière page, l'autre exigeait le classement gauche ou droite et surtout pourquoi. Lorsque l'un choisissait un nouveau roman, l'autre cherchait à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir attiré. Lorsque l'un décidait d'avoir eu sa dose de lecture pour la soirée, l'autre terminait sa page et n'allait pas plus loin.

Concernant les devoirs et les cours, même si la proximité pouvait leur permettre de se concerter, la petite concurrence les stimulait à travailler chacun dans sa chambre et même si c'était risqué pour Hermione, les résultats de Drago ne laissaient aucun doute possible sur le fait qu'il bossait dur, ce qui ne laissait pas ou peu de temps à la réalisation d'un plan machiavélique. Même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas facilement, elle avait vite estimé qu'il ne représentait pas un danger direct pour elle. D'ailleurs, contrairement à ce que l'Ordre semblait penser un peu moins d'un an auparavant, Drago Malefoy n'était de toute évidence pas non plus une menace pour la sécurité du château. Même si McGonagall lui prêtait une réussite dans sa mission et que c'était sa présence continuelle derrière Drago, qui avait dû dissuader celui-ci à récidiver une ouverture de l'intérieur, Hermione restait persuadée au fond d'elle de n'y être pour rien. Drago n'était peut-être pas un ange, et leurs nombreuses altercations depuis la rentrée de septembre le démontraient mais, aussi bizarre que ça pouvait paraître, il n'y avait rien de concret à lui mettre sur le dos.

Elle avait pensé que l'attaque dans le village de Pré-au-lard à la fin avril était un signal pour son voisin de chambre de lancer l'offensive mais la peur qu'elle avait pu voir lorsqu'il l'apprit en même temps qu'elle, lui laissa un doute. Au lieu de vouloir s'éclipser et permettre éventuellement une nouvelle attaque à l'intérieur des murs de l'école, il avait collaboré avec Hermione afin de garantir le maximum de sécurité à l'ensemble des ses résidents. Avec toute cette agitation de panique, son aide n'était pas de trop, bien au contraire. Hermione n'aurait jamais réussi seule à rassembler les élèves dans la grande salle en pleine pause du midi alors que le soleil faisait enfin une apparition. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait le remercier d'une chose qui aurait été tout à fait normale pour un autre préfet en chef. Elle se devait de ne pas faire de différence. Drago Malefoy ou pas, c'était leur devoir de les protéger. Cependant, si son comportement n'était qu'une manoeuvre pour baisser sa garde, elle reconnaissait alors volontiers qu'il se donnait du mal pour un résultat assez concret. Autant l'extérieur pouvait parfois l'effrayer, Drago Malefoy ne lui provoquait plus une seule crainte particulière.

Cependant, les ordres restaient des ordres. Voldemort avait fait évader nombre de ses partisans envoyés à Azkaban, et la situation devenait de plus en plus critique d'après la directrice. Des dernières nouvelles que Ginny avait pu obtenir, Harry et Ron avaient bien avancé dans leurs recherches d'Horcruxes et il n'en restait maintenant plus que trois à détruire. Hermione pouvait au moins se réjouir de la fin prochaine du conflit. Ce qui était néanmoins inquiétant c'était que l'un d'entre eux pouvait se trouver dans l'établissement. McGonnagal espérait que le mage noir ne chercherait pas à le défendre d'Harry avant les vacances scolaires, peu étaient convaincus qu'il ferait attention à ce détail de calendrier. Bien au contraire, terroriser la population en menaçant leur progéniture était une tactique qui avait déjà porté ses fruits. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas recommencer. Hermione aurait bien aimé connaître le point de vue de Drago à ce sujet mais de toutes les discussions taboues entre eux, le presque baiser et Voldemort en étaient les deux principales. Tout sauf ça. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle en débattait avec Ginny dans le salon commun et qu'il était à côté en train de lire la gazette ou des magazines en attendant de pouvoir attaquer la séance de lecture plus sérieuse, il réagissait toujours par des soupirs, des mimiques, des soufflements plus nerveux quand ce n'était pas des gestes brusques ou alors très lents. Rien qu'à l'observer, les deux filles pouvaient prendre la température de son avis et bien souvent il était contraire au leur. Bien sûr, elles ne pouvaient jamais réellement aborder des sujets liés à l'Ordre et à la mission d'Harry mais le peu que la gazette révélait était bien assez pour sonder l'analyse du Mangemort. Parfois, une fois Ginny partie, il murmurait quelques phrases dans le vent comme le fait qu'il n'était pas bon de sous-estimer son adversaire, ce qui laissait souvent Hermione perplexe. Cependant, Drago n'avait pas forcément tord lorsqu'il faisait remarquer qu'une poignée de résistant menés par un adolescent paraissait dérisoire face à une armée, supérieure en nombre et expérimentée, de tueurs sans morale. La partie était loin d'être facile et encore moins d'être gagnée. Seulement il fallait espérer que tout finisse bien. Le mal ne triompherait pas sur le bien. La pluie n'obscurcirait pas infiniment le soleil. La nuit ne s'imposerait pas éternellement au jour. Hermione croyait en la bonté humaine et même Drago lui offrait une perspective d'avoir raison.

- Tu comptes rester à cette fenêtre toute la soirée? Demanda-t-il de son fauteuil en levant le nez de son livre.

- J'ai une mauvaise impression, répondit-elle en fixant les derniers rayons de soleil s'évanouir sous la voûte du ciel étoilé. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond...

- C'est nouveau ça... Moi qui pensais que tu ne portais attention qu'aux faits et eux seuls... Tu veux que je te prête ma boule de cristal et que je te fasse rattraper les cours de l'autre déjantée?

- Ca ira, mais non, s'agaça Hermione avant de le rejoindre sur l'autre fauteuil. Tout semble si calme alors que les journaux ne font leurs Une qu'avec des morts ou des attaques... C'est totalement surréaliste. Je devrais être là-bas, avec eux... Je ne sers à rien ici, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Si protéger des élèves incapables de se défendre ne te paraît pas une bonne raison, effectivement, tu n'as rien à faire là, répondit-il froidement tout en reprenant sa lecture.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien, tenta-t-elle de se justifier avant que la porte de leur chambre ne soit martelée de coups frénétiques.

Légèrement affolé, Hermione ouvrit à une Ginny grave. Sans dire un mot, la soeur de Ron tendit le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à son amie qui en resta choquée plusieurs secondes à la lecture des quelques mots. La menace prenait forme. Ils arrivaient. Les Mangemorts étaient en route. Harry les informait de l'imminence de la bataille et il ne restait probablement que peu de temps pour tenter un plan de résistance en attendant qu'ils ne les rejoignent. Sur le coup, Hermione ne put sincèrement reconnaître si la perspective du combat prévalait sur les retrouvailles, seulement elle n'avait jamais envisagé que les choses pourraient se passer ainsi et surtout si violemment. Eux qui voulaient la laisser en arrière des affrontements, elle en devenait la première ligne. La sécurité se transformait subitement en danger direct. Et au lieu d'être trois pour ne pas dire quatre avec Ginny, elles étaient deux et pas préparés à ça.

Voyant le regard des deux jeunes filles, Drago souhaita savoir ce qu'il se passait. Même si Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas, à la grande surprise de Ginny, elle lui donna à son tour la lettre. Les échanges de regards furent alors très intenses. Ginny fixa Drago pour voir s'il était ravi de la prochaine visite d'anciens amis. Seulement, la seule chose qu'elle put constater c'est une certaine résignation accompagnée d'une pointe d'appréhension. Hermione, d'un air plus inquiet cherchait à deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son colocataire mais aucune certitude n'offrait une explication à cet état quasi végétatif. L'unique réaction de Malefoy fut alors de redonner le papier à Hermione avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- La prochaine fois, Granger, essaie de prévoir juste la pluie et le beau temps, ça m'arrangerait, lui lança-t-il juste avant de fermer sa porte.

- Pourquoi retourne-t-il dans sa chambre? S'inquiéta Ginny. Tu crois qu'il va prévenir les autres qu'on sait? Hermione, tu as perdu la tête! Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner le mot d'Harry. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui! Argumenta la soeur de Ron affolée à l'idée qu'Hermione ait pu contribuer à l'aggravation de la situation et faillir de sa mission finalement si près du but.

- Je suis sûre qu'on n'a rien à craindre, osa répondre son amie alors qu'une petite voie intérieure avait précédé sa réponse par un « moi si » inavouable de sa meilleure amie.

- Il faut y aller Hermione. On a peu de temps. Tant pis pour Malefoy. Il a choisi son camp et à présent il n'est plus le préfet en chef mais l'un d'eux, déclara-t-elle alors que l'intéressé ressortait avec de nouveaux vêtements de sa chambre en rangeant sa baguette dans sa cape.

- Quoi? S'impatienta-t-il devant le regard choqué des deux jeunes filles.

- Rien, répondit Hermione qui ferma la marche en fermant la porte des appartements privés tout en se disant qu'il n 'y avait que Malefoy pour se mettre sur son trente et un à l'aube d'une bataille.

A y réfléchir alors qu'elle courait comme les deux autres jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, peut-être qu'il souhaitait bien afficher son choix de camp en portant la tenue scolaire par excellence. Peut-être qu'il voulait aussi montrer que même un Serpentard n'était pas forcément d'accord avec les principes moraux des Mangemorts mais concernant Drago, le tatouage à l'avant bras enlevait toute crédibilité à cette démarche. Peut-être était-ce un signe de rédemption seulement il aurait mieux valut qu'il la fasse un an plus tôt. Peut-être voyait-il la probabilité de vivre ses derniers instants et dans le souci du détail, propre à sa personnalité, il préférait porter une tenue irréprochable, donnant une ultime image de lui. Quoi que fut sa raison, elle surprit tout autant McGonnagal lorsqu'elle le vit derrière les filles.

L'organisation du château se fit alors très rapidement. La fermeture des portes principales, de la communication entre tableaux pour diffuser le danger imminent, la mise en sécurité des élèves dans la grande salle où le nombre pouvait faire la différence face à l'expérience, l'alerte aux aurors ainsi qu'à l'Ordre qui avait vite répondu par une confirmation de leur proche secours. L'ancienne organisation de l'armée de Dumbledore encadra le tout avec les préfets et les professeurs franchement débordés par le mouvement de panique ambiant. Ils étaient néanmoins prêts.

L'attente fut alors la seule chose possible à faire pour chaque âme vivant dans l'enceinte des murs tout en espérant que ça ne soit qu'une fausse alerte. Seulement, placée à une fenêtre stratégiquement disposée offrant une vue d'ensemble sur le parc du château, McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny et même Drago, légèrement en arrière, virent avec effroi l'arrivée progressive de fumée noire se modelant en ombres mobiles et menaçantes qui ne laissaient aucun doute possible sur leur identité. Les Mangemorts étaient là.


	9. Un pas en arrière

**9- Un pas en arrière.**

McGonagall stressait. Ses élèves n'étaient pas de taille face à ceux qui accueillaient avec respect une menace encore bien plus supérieure à eux. Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers pleuraient, tremblaient, certains même s'évanouissaient sous la pression et malgré une bonne vingtaine d'étudiant à peu près capables de tenir quelques minutes, les pertes seraient sans précédent dans cette école. Pour le moment Voldemort faisait les cents pas devant la grande porte, bien décidée à lui barrer la route, mais tous savaient pertinemment que ça ne ferait que gagner du temps. Le tout était d'espérer que ça serait suffisant pour que l'aide précieuse parvienne enfin à eux.

Seulement, Voldemort perdit patience et lança l'assaut des premières attaques. Sorts d'infiltrations, d'explosions ou encore d'annulation de sorts déjà en place, rien n'obtint de résultat. Vite énervé par la frustration, il éclata de rire à en glacer chaque goutte de sang circulant dans les veines des résistants à l'invasion. Il tenta ensuite un discours où il affirmait venir en toute bonne foi, pour rendre une petite visite à la future génération de sorciers dignes de ce nom, souhaiter bon courage aux dernières années à la veille de leurs examens, rien de plus. Non, rien de plus. Quoi d'autre sinon? Une école aussi respectable que Poudlard ne pouvait être la cible de sa fureur, bien au contraire, l'enseignement était une chose qu'il avait toujours respectée. N'avait-il pas été préfet en chef lors de sa dernière année en ce même lieu? C'était l'avenir de leur communauté, non? Quelle injustice et ingratitude envers celui qui offrait un monde nouveaux et plus sûr à tous les sorciers de ce pays.

- Pas à tous, commenta Hermione qui se savait non concernée par le plan élitiste du mage noir.

- Il ne te considère pas comme tel, argumenta Drago qui vit trois paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui. Pour lui, un sorcier ne l'est que si ses parents le sont avant lui. Son discours ne t'inclue donc pas, répéta-t-il sans aucune émotion dans sa voix comme éteint de tous sentiments.

- Un Poudlard à la vision de Salazar Serpentard, ajouta la directrice comme pour résumer les intentions de l'assaillant. Jamais je ne le permettrai.

- Il n'a jamais dit que sa visite serait de courtoisie, reprit Drago tout en remarquant l'impatience grandissante de celui qui l'avait marqué à vie d'un tatouage maudit. D'ailleurs, ils sont où vos amis? Ils prennent le thé? Ils devraient déjà être là, non? Questionna-t-il dès qu'il remarqua quelques silhouettes familières en contre bas du mur principal.

- Toujours le même Malefoy! Rassure-toi, tu ne risques pas de mourir étouffé par ton courage, répondit alors une voix à la limite de l'agacement et de l'amusement qui arriva par derrière.

Se dépoussiérant d'un voyage effectué probablement via le réseau de cheminette, Harry précéda Ron et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre quasi au complet en plus des frères aînés de Ginny et ses parents. Mrs Weasley demanda tout de suite où étaient les enfants après avoir serré fort sa fille dans ses bras et ne perdit ensuite pas une minute pour rejoindre là où elle se sentait à sa place. S'en suivit ensuite des retrouvailles chaleureuses entre Harry et une Hermione déboussolée mais expressive dans ses bras. Celles de Ginny et son ancien petit ami se firent nettement plus discrètes mais pas moins sincères pour ne pas dire plus émouvantes. L'agitation et la pression que Voldemort mit à l'extérieur ne permirent pas plus d'effluves mais à la grande déception d'Hermione, Ron ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça qu'ils ne se soient même pas dits bonsoir. Un regard et un léger sourire furent leur unique échange. Après tout, ce n'était pas forcément le moment de se livrer au franchissement d'une frontière floue qui avait su attendre jusque là. Il ne valait sûrement mieux pas se laisser envahir à cet instant par des sentiments qui risquaient d'obstruer tout bons jugements et d'efficaces réactions. Tout se jouait en ce moment et ils seraient vite fixés sur leur avenir une fois cette bataille terminée et ce, quelque soit le résultat. Leurs états d'âmes n'étaient pas prioritaires face à la situation, bien au contraire, ça devait être le cadet de leurs soucis. Cependant, Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle s'attendait à être plus heureuse que ça de le revoir. Le développement imaginaire de cette scène qui s'était alimentée chaque nuit de détails romantiques justifiait sans doute ce goût fade qu'elle ressentait malgré elle. Seulement, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi son regard cherchait à rencontrer ceux de quelqu'un qui se sentait déjà de trop.

Un bref sourire de Drago vu et destiné à nulle autre qu'Hermione pouvait être interprété comme le dépôt du mot « fin » à un roman mélodramatique. Une histoire de deux destins pas fait pour offrir une fin heureuse à ses lecteurs. C'était ainsi. Il devait laisser la place à celui à qui elle revenait de droit. Elle devait accepter de voir partir celui qui n'aurait jamais dû l'obtenir même temporairement. Les choses ne pouvaient être autrement. Encore une fois, c'était ainsi, Hermione Granger était promise à Ronald Weasley et non à Drago Malefoy. Si la vie avait été différente peut-être qu'une autre version de la fin aurait été envisageable mais sans ce passé, rien n'aurait eu le même impact, le même résultat. Il n'y aurait pas eu de regrets.

Seulement, la réalité reprit ses droits et Voldemort ne laissa pas davantage de répit à ces deux âmes résignées. Les revendications laissèrent la place à l'application de menaces et sans pouvoir en comprendre l'ensemble des enchaînements, les sorts, les duels et les luttes acharnées occupaient déjà tous les grands espaces de l'école. Hermione, Drago et Ginny s'étaient proposés à la défense de la porte de la grande salle ce qui fut pourtant très vite l'objet de convoitise des mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux s'avança, secondé de quatre autres placés de chaque côté et à quelques mètres du trio improvisé, il enleva son masque laissant découvrir son visage.

- Je vois que tu ne sais pas tenir tes engagements, lança-t-il en direction de Drago devenu du coup le centre des attentions de ses deux voisines. Tu n'es pas à ta place, ici. Alors fais ce que t'es censé faire, ordonna le père du Serpentard sur un ton dur, directif et intransigeant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire? Osa demander Hermione en tentant de regarder les yeux fuyants de Drago.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, répondit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'un lâche Malefoy, pesta Ginny alors que Lucius grogna légèrement.

- Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner maintenant, Drago, tu vaux mieux que ça, argumenta Hermione sans attendre au point de ne pas réaliser sa familiarité spontanée mais malvenue.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais jouer au héros comme les deux autres? Il se trouve que j'ai mieux à faire, reprit-il avec plus de détachement possible ce qui blessa Hermione, confuse, avant de quitter les rangs et partir sans se retourner.

Impossible, c'était tout aussi impossible que leur « presque baiser ». Elle pensait le connaître mieux que ça et pourtant, il venait de lui prouver le contraire. Lucius n'avait d'ailleurs pas permis à ce qu'elle demande davantage d'explication puisque dès que son fils fut hors de portée de vue, il déclencha un duel inégal qui mit très rapidement les deux filles en danger. Heureusement pour elles, plusieurs membres de l'ordre arrivèrent très vite, baguette à la main, sorts déjà imprononcé, comme s'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre et ce fut très juste pour qu'elles n'aient plus jamais la possibilité de dire ce qu'elles pensent de ce Serpentard déchu. Le père de Ginny prit ensuite les deux jeunes filles sous son aile afin qu'elles récupèrent légèrement mais aucune trêve n'était possible. Harry s'élançait déjà accompagné de Ron, Tonks et quelques autres au coeur de la bataille et tout alla très vite. Alors que les Mangemorts épuisaient toutes leurs énergies à faire le plus de ravages possibles, leur maître vivait ses dernières minutes face à celui qui était à présent son égal. Hermione ne vit rien du face à face mais le résultat se fit vite savoir. Le cri strident d'une des plus ferventes partisanes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se propagea dans les moindres recoins du château avant qu'elle ne se jette corps et âmes dans un dernier combat où son attachement fanatique terrassé par la douleur fut sa fatale faiblesse.

Tom Marvelus Jedusor gisait devant celui qui devenait à jamais Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu puis disparut en ne laissant que sa cape pour ultime témoignage historique.

Très vite, les aurors encerclèrent les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas déjà pris la fuite à l'instar de Lucius Malefoy, et une atmosphère spéciale se déposa sur les lieux de cette bataille finale. Des corps témoignaient de la gravité du moment mais le soulagement de chacun, après avoir réalisé qu'enfin, tout était fini, arriva de manière crescendo. Les élèves de la grande salle n'attendirent plus une autre minute pour aller à la rencontre de leurs héros et très vite Harry, Ron et tout le petit groupe qui avait fait face se retrouvèrent au centre de toutes les attentions et des témoignages affectifs de remerciements. Arrivant ensuite, Ginny et Hermione eurent beaucoup de mal à se faire un chemin jusqu'aux vainqueurs tellement la foule fut compacte. Elles virent Harry se faire soulever du sol et jeter en l'air pour honorer celui qui avait toujours été fidèle à ce qu'on attendait de lui et à la grande surprise des deux filles, Ron ne tarda pas à être tout aussi célébré. Hermione s'en amusa avant de se retourner derrière après avoir cru entendre le prénom de celui qui l'avait déçu à vie. Toutefois, quel fut son étonnement de voir les aurors venus à sa rescousse serrer la main du traître. Même si elle n'y avait pas forcément pensé, sur le coup, elle imaginait que Drago se ferait arrêter du fait de sa marque au bras et de sa filiation à l'un des généraux de Voldemort mais au lieu de ça, il obtenait des remerciements. Intriguée, Hermione alla à leur rencontre tout en se forçant à ne regarder que le visage des aurors et non Drago qui était de dos.

- Ah miss Granger, ravi de voir que nos efforts pour vous secourir n'ont pas servi à rien, se félicita l'auror qui retirait alors sa main de celle de son précédent interlocuteur.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? Réclama-t-elle sans faire attention volontairement au pivotement de la tête de son ancien colocataire qui devait maintenant l'observer.

- Je voulais juste exprimer toute ma gratitude à ce jeune homme pour nous avoir averti de votre situation. Joli patronus de renard d'ailleurs monsieur Malefoy, ajouta-t-il. Je suis ravi de constater qu'un sorcier de talent comme vous ait su retrouver les esprits à temps. Sans cela, nous aurions perdu deux délicieuses et précieuses jeunes demoiselles, n'est ce pas miss Granger?

- Comment... Je veux dire, un patronus? Lui? Je pensais pourtant que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient en créer vu les spécificités que réclament ce sort, telles qu'une vision heureuse...

- Théoriquement, si. Toutefois, il est fort possible que le bonheur soit accessible à tous. Ah, on nous réclame, déclara-t-il en faisant signe à ses deux collègues. Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, je suppose qu'on aura l'occasion de reprendre cette discussion. A plus tard.

L'un à côté de l'autre sans vouloir se mettre face à face, aucun des deux n'osa prendre l'initiative de la conversation qui devait pourtant avoir lieu. Un renard, le patronus de Drago Malefoy était un renard. Malin, vicieux et sournois, cela correspondait bien au personnage mais une araignée ou un serpent bien vicieux aurait été moins mignon à imaginer. D'après les infos qu'elle avait pu obtenir, Drago avait prévenu les aurors de la menace de son père ce qui expliquait qu'ils soient si préparés lorsqu'ils sont intervenus pour les sauver toutes les deux. Seulement pourquoi Drago avait-il accepté de fuir puis alerter la cavalerie par derrière? S'il était resté, à trois contre cinq, ils auraient eu une chance de mieux s'en sortir et peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas eu besoin d'aide. Certes, un père et un fils opposés dans une guerre, elle pouvait comprendre le cas de conscience que ça pouvait provoquer à Drago mais de là à obéir au claquement de doigts et les livrer à une situation bien dangereuse, il y avait une sacrée distance.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, amorça cependant Drago qui savait pertinemment qu'il devait faire le premier pas.

- Si, justement, répondit Hermione qui fit le second.

- Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, Granger. J'ai tenté de faire mon maximum avec les limites qui m'étaient imposées.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? S'interrogea-t-elle.

- Quoi, la petite espionne en herbe que tu es n'a pas découvert mon petit secret?

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi? S'inquiéta alors celle qui venait de se faire percer à jour alors qu'elle avait jugé le contraire quelques mois plus tôt.

- Voyons, Granger, je suis peut-être lâche aux yeux de certains, mais au moins ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Qui mieux que toi pouvait tenir ce rôle? La situation aurait été inverse, j'aurais eu le même instinct que Potter et sa clique. Seulement, désolé mais ils ont placé un de leur meilleur élément à ma surveillance inutilement.

- Alors pourquoi ta mère a tellement tenu à ce que tu termines ton cursus?

- Et bien, en plus d'une instruction non négligeable, elle m'y a mise tout comme tu as été choisie pour y être avec moi... en sécurité.

- Sécurité? Parce que tu en avais besoin, toi? Ironisa-t-elle à moitié perdue.

- Weasley te cherche, répondit-il en regardant au loin et surtout en changeant de sujet ce qui n'empêcha pas Hermione de tourner la tête avant de reprendre.

- Répond!

- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Que croyais-tu qu'il me serait arrivé si j'avais suivi la voie de mon père à l'heure actuelle? Au mieux la prison mais avec une forte probabilité que je n'y survive pas. Mon père est peut-être celui qu'il est mais j'ai aussi une mère qui a un fils unique.

- Je ne saisis pas pourquoi cela t'empêchait de faire front avec nous...

- Un serment en a ce pouvoir. Un serment d'un fils promettant de rester en vie par amour pour sa mère. Weasley te cherche encore, reprit-il alors qu'Hermione et lui ne se quittait maintenant plus du regard.

- Drago... murmura-t-elle confuse et désolée.

- Pas la peine, Granger, comprit-il avant de relever les yeux sur celui qui lui ôtait cette place de plus en plus confortable. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour le rejoindre?

- Merci, soupira-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux.

- De rien, Hermione, répondit-il en prononçant lentement pour la première fois le prénom de la jeune fille ce qui lui valut un regard insistant. Vas-y...

Dans un sursaut de non sens, Hermione embrassa brièvement mais sincèrement celui qui restait un mystère pour elle avant de se retourner rapidement afin d'accomplir tout naturellement son destin. Ron la vit enfin et il ne saisit pas que les larmes qui parcouraient les joues de la jeune fille ne lui étaient pas adressées. Emu, il prit toutefois les choses en main en la prenant dans ses bras généreusement sans faire attention au regard des autres et surtout d'un en particulier. Puis, après quelques mots tant attendus échangés, une main sur le visage à retirer une tristesse désormais plus justifiée, il l'embrassa aussi maladroitement que tendrement.

L'histoire avait reprit alors le cours normal des choses. Harry avec Ginny. Ron avec Hermione. Ce que les gens attendaient arriva sans étonnement. Ce que la guerre avait pris, la victoire l'avait rendu. Rire, joie, espoir et avenir redevenaient les thèmes principaux unissant une communauté libre d'agir à sa guise. La nuit s'était endormie. La pluie s'était dispersée. Le mal avait été vaincu. Allégresse, euphorie voire même utopie prirent le relais dans les pensées de sorciers qui avait pansé les plaies douloureuses du sacrifice à payer. L'histoire reprenait alors son court et elle pouvait même offrir une page d'épilogue positive à tous ces personnages. Ils purent tous vivre enfin heureux... ou presque.


	10. Un pas pour deux

**10- Un pas pour deux.**

La vie était belle. Hermione n'avait à pleurer aucune mort proche et avec ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là, c'était bien assez pour relativiser les choses et se dire qu'elle était en droit de s'estimer heureuse par rapport à d'autres moins chanceux. Ron et elle était maintenant un couple qui fonctionnait assez bien même si parfois, elle pouvait compter davantage de disputes que de réconciliations. Toutefois, leur complicité était bien sincère et c'était ça le principal au final. Avec ça, elle avait obtenu l'un des meilleurs résultats d'ASPIC des cinquante dernières années mais sa réelle satisfaction inavouable était d'avoir battu largement son ancien camarade de chambrée, Drago Malefoy. Même si la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé avait des airs d'adieux, ce qui était d'une certaine manière le cas, le nombre restreint de sorciers en Angleterre ne pouvaient les engager qu'à des aux revoirs. En plus de s'être revus durant les épreuves, il arrivait régulièrement qu'elle le croise dans les rues marchandes du chemin de Traverse. Naturellement, ils faisaient semblant de s'ignorer où s'envoyaient des remarques désobligeantes comme pour camoufler un moment d'égarement que chacun pensait que l'autre regrettait déjà. La vie avait donc continué sans s'intéresser aux alternatives possibles à la normalité. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre des choses.

Après deux années d'attente, Mrs Weasley sautait de joie à apprendre qu'Hermione allait enfin devenir officiellement sa seconde fille après que Ron ait fait une demande des plus involontaires. Sa mère avait mal interprété une parole de trop dans une énième dispute et pour éviter de gâcher la joie de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, il avait simplement rajouter une phrase des moins romantiques à laquelle Hermione n'avait pas osé dire autre chose que oui. Autant dire que les gros titres s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie. Après les fiançailles d'Harry Potter et de leur cadette, la famille Weasley s'agrandissait avec la petite dernière du trio. Qui aurait pu prédire le contraire?

Seulement, alors qu'Harry fêtait ses vingt ans généreusement dans le bar d'Alberfort Dumbledore du village de Pré-Au-Lard, Hermione n'arrivait pas à être aussi joyeuse que l'ensemble de ses amis présents. Ron était pourtant d'une humeur assez agréable ce jour là, pour ne pas dire qu'il en était à faire le pitre avec son meilleur ami. Parfois leurs âneries arrivaient quand même à la faire rire, parfois, elle se rendait compte qu'il lui manquait ce petit quelques supplémentaire pour être aussi oisive que son fiancé.

La guerre avait peut-être fait des ravages imprévus en elle au point de la rendre inapte au bonheur. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ça aurait été plus que logique. Seulement, l'avouer où s'en plaindre aurait eu de quoi provoquer l'indignation à en devenir une ingrate blasée par tant de réussite sur le plan personnel ou professionnel. De temps en temps, elle arrivait même à entendre des gens qui murmuraient qu'elle avait tout pour au moins sourire un minimum. Cependant, elle avait beau se forcer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Une chose au plus profond d'elle l'en empêchait et cette chose s'appelait le regret.

Hermione avait beau se dire qu'elle avait fait le choix le plus raisonnable en rejoignant Ron ce soir là, ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir son coeur s'emballer à chaque rencontre épisodique avec « lui ». Malgré elle, dès qu'un article parlait de près ou de loin de « lui », elle voguait dans un monde lointain et surtout très loin de sa réalité, concentrée à vivre à travers ses lignes ce qu'elle aurait pu connaître bien avant leur publication. Elle se sentait blessée à chaque fois que la rubrique mondaine annonçait une énième fiancée ou bien honteuse d'être soulagée d'en apprendre la rupture. Bien sûr, tout cela était secret. Elle n'arrivait même pas à l'appeler autrement que par ce pronom généraliste « lui ». Même pour elle, c'était inacceptable. D'ailleurs Ginny ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de sa meilleure amie bien que desfois, elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait chez elle. C'était un secret bien enfermé dans un coin de sa mémoire avec pour ordre formel d'y rester à jamais. Encore fallait-il qu'elle applique ses propres directives.

Ce soir là en était un parfait exemple. Alors que tous vidaient leur énième verre, Hermione n'avait pas bu la moitié de son premier et la proximité de Poudlard avait toujours cette influence nostalgique sur elle. Après plusieurs heures de lutte, elle céda à l'envie de sortir et de voir ce château qui avait pris une nouvelle signification contre toute attente. Au lieu de voir les moments joyeux où Harry, Ron et elle se promenaient lors des sorties autorisées, elle se revoyait grondant les élèves avec Drago lorsqu'ils essayaient de s'aventurer en dehors des rues principales et sécurisées. Même si tout ça était complètement banal sous un certain regard, pour elle, ce quotidien à l'unisson avec une personne qui avait le même esprit éveillé à la connaissance lui manquait. Depuis qu'elle était avec Ron, il n'y avait pas un soir où il ne l'arrêtait en pleine lecture pour lui demander de se consacrer un minimum à autre chose qu'à des « trucs » sans importance. Il voulait toute son attention et n'acceptait pas de passer après du papier relié. Elle était jeune et la lecture ne devait être que son activité de vieille femme. Selon lui, elle devait en profiter maintenant. Autant dire qu'en deux ans, elle n'avait réussi à terminer que trois livres alors qu'à une période particulière de sa vie, c'était le résultat de quinze jours. Sa frustration était donc totale.

Néanmoins, avec Harry, Ginny et Ron, elle avait beaucoup de moments sympathiques lorsqu'ils se voyaient tous ensemble. Les repas chez sa future belle-mère étaient une chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement et les balades dans la campagne anglaise lui offraient une libération d'esprit des plus reposantes. A côté de cela, la vie trépidante de héros de guerre contrastait avec le calme de la province. Ron aimait sa popularité et la prenait très au sérieux. Pour lui, être un héros l'obligeait à montrer l'exemple, à être un modèle, avis qu'Hermione partageait également. En public et en soirée, il se consacrait alors corps et âme à montrer une harmonie parfaite au sein de son couple et ce n'était pas Hermione qui allait lui demander d'arrêter. Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient habitués aux réactions de l'autre et même si leur union semblait explosive à la base, les compromis qu'exigeaient une relation à deux avait calmé la situation. Tout était donc bien, tout finissait finalement bien.

Cette histoire là devrait alors voir le mot « fin » arriver mais avant cela, un dernier, mais non des moindres, rebondissement est néanmoins à ajouter avant d'apposer ce dernier mot. Ce fameux soir là, ce 31 juillet 2000, alors qu'une bonne vingtaine de personnes passait l'une des meilleures soirées de leur vie, une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir trouver entière satisfaction à l'achèvement de la guerre était venue se faire mal à voir une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, « elle ».

L'anniversaire de Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu avait été largement annoncé et l'entrée du bar totalement privée. Seulement, il souhaitait venir. Il voulait voir. Il devait absolument faire son deuil. Il s'était donc caché au plus près, dans une ruelle face au bar qui avait proposé sa table la plus exposée à la vue aux héros de guerre, et il avait donc parfaitement vu la sortie étonnante de l'esprit frappeur hantant ses nuits. Sur le coup, naturellement, il n'avait pas bougé, il observait, il sondait, il réfléchissait... Pourquoi était-elle sortie, seule? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait l'air si triste? Etait-ce un signe du destin pour lui? Oserait-il revenir sur ce qu'il avait fait? Tenterait-il un pas vers elle à nouveau? Reprendrait-il à Ron ce dont il ne prenait visiblement pas soin? Ces questions pouvaient tout aussi être conjuguées au masculin qu'au féminin puisqu'Hermione s'aperçut de la présence de Drago lorsqu'une légère brise trahit l'ombre qui le protégeait jusque là.

Le regard l'un vers l'autre, totalement immobiles, pétrifiés par quelque chose d'irrationnel et de non maîtrisable par le bon sens, chacun cherchait comment débloquer une situation où ils étaient mal à l'aise. Ca faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soir, les choses soient différentes qu'avant. Presque déçue, Hermione préparait déjà quelques insultes à lui sortir mais les quelques pas que Drago osa faire vers elle, la déstabilisèrent nette. Neuf, pas plus, neuf pas testant la réaction d'Hermione. Si elle en faisait tout autant en avant alors ça voulait tout dire, par contre, si elle allait en arrière alors Drago pouvait s'en aller libre de refaire sa vie définitivement sans elle. Hermione savait pertinemment quelle direction elle devait prendre, oui l'arrière c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, mais ses pieds firent tout le contraire telle une mutinerie sans aucune revendication valable.

D'une lenteur extrême, Drago présenta sa main tournée vers le ciel, réclamant ainsi qu'elle le rejoigne. Sans oser encore sourire d'un espoir non prévu au programme de la soirée, il la regarda faire les derniers pas qui la conduisaient, enfin, à lui. Hermione marchait solennellement, pesant chaque mouvement qui la séparerait à jamais d'une vie conventionnée comme pour prendre totalement conscience de la direction qu'elle prenait. Une fois juste devant lui, une dernière résistance la bloqua à finir de trahir la confiance de Ron. Un ultime regard, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, des soupirs discrets sans fin, un rehaussement de la main pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait terminer son parcours, voilà ce qui suffit à Hermione pour se laisser mener par son instinct intérieur.

- Tu peux encore faire demi-tour, murmura-t-il de telle sorte qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir entendre même s'il n'y avait personne dans les rues vue l'heure tardive.

- Je sais, réussit-elle à répondre en surmontant l'émotion qui la submergeait.

- Rien ne sera simple, Hermione, l'appela-t-il par son prénom pour la deuxième fois, non sans difficulté.

- Je sais, répéta-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir tout ce que tu quittes...

- Je sais...

- Personne ne pourrait comprendre, continua-t-il pour être sûr qu'elle n'attende pas trop de lui.

- Je sais...

- C'est tellement irrationnel...

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle à nouveau avant de sourire légèrement.

- Bien alors si « tu sais », j'ai quelque chose à te rendre, déclara-t-il avant de donner suite au baiser volé deux ans plus tôt, franchissant ainsi la frontière entre la raison et le coeur.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, au grand étonnement de tous, la Gazette annonçait la rupture du couple de Ron et Hermione pour des raisons privées et bien que le sujet fit débat, personne ne put prétendre les connaître réellement, Ron y comprit. Forcément, vu les comportements du couple durant les deux dernières années, une Hermione triste et un Ron joyeux, tous plaignaient la pauvre fiancée en pensant qu'elle était la victime de cette affaire, seulement, dans la plus grande discrétion, celle-ci scellait son avenir par un serment inviolable avec celui qui serait à jamais son secret le plus absolu. Accepter l'autre tel qu'il était, lui être aussi sincère et honnête au possible et offrir tout ce dont l'un était capable de donner à l'autre, le tout aussi longtemps que possible, voilà les voeux non maritaux qu'ils s'échangèrent sans témoin. Aucune alliance, aucun bijou, juste une légère cicatrice au dessus de l'emplacement de leur coeur gardait trace de cet engagement magique. Si bien, même si le jour, Hermione et Drago s'affichaient en célibataires endurcis par la guerre, la nuit, ces deux âmes se retrouvaient autour d'une cheminée et d'un livre sans que personne ne vienne perturber ce cocon si précieux à leurs yeux. Naturellement, les proches d'Hermione ainsi que sa famille tentèrent de la raisonner au point parfois de la faire douter, mais l'optique de la soirée qui suivait ce genre de discussion lui ôtait toute envie de revenir sur sa décision. Au départ, la pensée d'un autre homme dans sa vie fut envisagée mais le fait que Ron refasse ouvertement sa vie avant elle, éloigna les soupçons pourtant fondés. Sans comprendre, ils la virent tous continuer sa petite vie sans avoir un compagnon à ses côtés et au fil du temps, voyant qu'elle se complaisait de cette situation, tous se résignèrent à ne jamais la comprendre totalement. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'ils sachent qu'Hermione trouvait tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans la maison reculée dans la campagne anglaise profonde dont elle avait très vite fait l'acquisition pour s'éloigner de la vie trépignante d'un Londres bruyant et déprimant, mais surtout que Drago Malefoy et elle y furent aimants, complices, soudés, unis, mais surtout heureux ensemble.

C'est à ce moment là que le mot « fin » peut réellement terminer cette histoire; seulement pour la première fois, l'écrivain que je suis se sent incapable de refermer ce livre qui est l'histoire de sa vie mais aussi le seul à ne jamais être publié un jour. Offrir ce recueil à ceux qui m'ont donné cette passion des mots était une façon significative, à mes yeux, pour exprimer tous mes remerciements d'être ce qu'ils sont. Peut-être qu'un jour, il sera lu par une personne qui aura toute ma confiance et qui méritera de connaître cette particularité de ma vie, ainsi que la vérité sur mes origines, mais en attendant, il fera partie de toutes ces choses que cette maison, précieuse à mes yeux, peut si bien cacher. Avoir un père fantôme et inconnu en plus d'être enfant unique n'aura jamais été une chose facile à vivre mais, tout comme ma mère, je n'ai eu aucun regret d'avoir vécu dans le mensonge sur l'identité de l'homme qui osa laisser une femme comme elle élever seul son enfant et taire fidèlement son nom. Toutes ces soirées heureuses où j'entrais dans un monde féerique, un monde où tout est possible, m'aura offert bien plus qu'une vie dite normale aurait pu prétendre me donner. L'écriture de ces moments livrés avec pudeur et nostalgie offerts par la mémoire d'êtres chers à mon coeur restera à jamais gravée dans la mienne. Les écouter revivre chaque instant clef avec tant de détails bouleversant m'aura prouvé que même pour des sorciers, il n'y a rien de plus magique que l'amour. Ma seule espérance maintenant sera que cette unique preuve matérielle de cet amour interdit et de cette paternité frustrée finisse sur la petite table disposée à la droite du fauteuil de mon père.

Voilà mon pas à moi, bonne continuation,

Votre fils.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et voilà, même si pour « leur fils » ce n'est pas fini, pour la véritable compositrice de ces mots, cette histoire et belle et bien terminée. Non, pas de mariage avec petits fours, robe meringue et queue de pie. Déçus? Et bien personnellement, je suis particulièrement satisfaite de cet épilogue. Il faut dire qu'il m'a empêché de m'endormir jusqu'à 2h30 du matin au point que j'étais prête à me relever pour l'écrire... Bref, je dois avoir un grain... et là pas de commentaire merci. Donc oui, cette fiction est terminée, il n'est pas impossible que ce genre de courte expérience se reproduise à l'avenir. J'espère que même si n'est pas « parfait » du fait qu'un couple comme celui là ne pourra jamais être « parfait », j'y ai mis assez de crédibilité pour vous avoir tenu en haleine jusqu'au bout. Maintenant la question cruciale: Ai-je réussi mon pari? Je crois que la réponse peut être tout aussi oui que non. Oui je les ai mis ensemble. Non, ils ne se montrent pas. Mais à mes yeux, seule cette solution était la plus intelligente à faire si la situation se présentait. Pourquoi blesser ses proches, se mettre en danger et jouer aux égoïstes si on se satisfait d'être en total accord avec l'être aimé et soi?

Sur cette question, je vous quitte et je vous à bientôt « pour de nouvelles aventures »...

Bien à vous,

YvyLeeWoods


End file.
